Deceived
by linolenA
Summary: What happens when the brilliant ladyxa agrees to write this story with me? MAGIC. Hannibal Niccals is visiting Kong and he's a delightful chap, or so it seems that way. Only Murdoc can see his true colours. And when our Han does something horrible, it's up to Murdoc to make it right. Murdocx2D, Phase 2
1. Chapter 1

''Look mate, I ain't going any closer to that place,'' the bus driver said, looking up at the Studios with terror.

A green-skinned man grumbled something unintelligible in response and stepped out of the bus. As soon as he was out, dragging an old suitcase, the bus drove away from the landfill surrounded mansion as quick as possible.  
The man fixed his black shirt up a bit, as if he was tidying himself up.

_For fuck's sake Hannibal, you're only going to see that bastard Murdoc. Still, people are saying they have a female guitarist... Mmm._

He decided to fix himself up a bit after all. Clad in a black t-shirt, black pants and a brown leather jacket with leather shoes on his feet and a cross hanging down from his neck, he was pretty satisfied with the way he looked. Actually, he was always satisfied with the way he looked, kind of like his brother.  
_Cocky bastard._

He made his way to the front gate acting all cool, going through nonchalantly. He quickened his pace when a group of undead men and women started making their way toward him. But he could never get scared, oh no.  
Soon he was in front of the door to Kong Studios, not even noticing he ran toward it.

He knocked on the door anxiously, looking at the group of zombies who were getting closer and closer.

''Just a second!'' a female voice answered from the inside.

_That must be the 'babe'._

The door burst open, revealing a teenage girl dressed into a purple t-shirt and black short-shorts.  
_  
Not bad, not bad at all. Maybe a bit too young... Ha! Too young. Sometimes I just make myself laugh._

'Well hello there, luv,'' Hannibal greeted.

''Hello! Do you need something?'' she asked politely.

''Er, I'm Murdoc's brother, Hannibal, but you can call me Han,'' he winked.

''Noodle,'' she said simply. She stuck her hand out and he took it, leading forward to kiss it.

''Enchant_é_,'' he said seductively.

_Cheesy._  
Still, Noodle couldn't help but give him a slight grin.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?'' Russel's voice boomed. The sight of a man kissing Noodle's hand wasn't exactly what he ever wanted to see.

Noodle's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she pulled her hand away.

''Murdoc's brother came to visit,'' she shrugged.

''Hello mate!'' Hannibal greeted with a huge smile.

''_Hello,_'' Russel said sceptically, ''What's with the suitcase?''

''Oh, this. Right, err, I was going to ask Muds to stay here- AAAH!'' he jumped into the house as something touched him on the back. Noodle sealed the door after pulling his suitcase in.

''Damn zombies,'' Hannibal muttered, dusting himself off. Noodle and Russel noticed his _inverted inverted _cross, or rather- his cross. _He is Christian. Huh, who'd have thought._

''You're going to have to get used to them if you want to stay with us,'' Noodle smiled at him.

''Mudz ain't gonna allow it,'' Russel warned.

''Good guess, lards,'' Murdoc confirmed. He was leaning against the door frame, missing his shirt as per usual.

''Hello brother,'' Hannibal smiled mischievously, ''Didn't see ya there,'' he teased.

''Yeah I just arrived, heard someone screaming like a little girl,'' he gave an evil grin.

This made Hannibal look at the floor, embarrassed. Murdoc chuckled smugly at the sight.

''I see you're getting old,'' Hannibal thought of a quick comeback.

''I see you still haven't hit puberty.''

''I see-''

''Enough already!'' Noodle exclaimed, ''You're both grown men and you're acting like children!''

Hannibal took a deep sigh, ''The girl is right, Mudz,'' he shrugged tactically, smiling down at Noodle.

''Thank you,'' she smiled back.

_Russel did not like this one bit._

'

'Please Mudsie,'' Hannibal laughed, ''Let me stay fer a bit, my band just kicked me out... _Wankers_.''

''Aww, let him stay Murdoc!'' Noodle made a tactical puppy face.

''I don't think that's a good idea,'' Russel said.

''C'mon mate, how would you feel if yer band replaced ya with a beat machine and say _they don't need no drummer_?'' Hannibal though of a quick lie. It worked like a charm.

''They fucking did that?'' Russel was angry, ''Motherfu-'' he shut up when he realized Noodle was there.

''I'd 'ave done it too, he fucking sucks at making music!'' Murdoc spat.

''Mudz, he is staying, _got it_?'' Russel glared at him.

''NOT IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE HE ISN'T!'' Murdoc yelled and got closer to Hannibal, making the latter flinch and step back.

''Get out before I throw ya out,'' he threatened.

''Just a few days, Murdoc,'' Hannibal said, trying to keep calm.

''Mudz, if you throw him out I'm throwing you out,'' Noodle warned. Russel nodded.

''A week. On the couch,'' Murdoc growled at Hannibal, making Noodle and Russel smile smugly.

''Thank you,'' Hannibal said sarcastically.

''If you fuck one thing up,'' Murdoc pulled him by the cross, ''You'll be sleeping with the fish. Or worse, in the carpark with the dullard.''

* * *

**tell us what you think, yeah? :D**  
**thanks for reading! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like it :D**

* * *

Noodle walked into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She set the tray down on the table, then sat down next to Murdoc on the couch, opposite Hannibal and Russel.

Russel took his cup of tea and took a sip, glancing around him in awkwardness. Murdoc just sat glaring at Hannibal, who took his cup of tea and dug into his pocket, pulling out a suspicious looking flask and pouring the contents into the cup.

Noodle took a sip of her tea, then smiled at Hannibal.

"So, I hope your trip wasn't too bad. Where did you travel from, anyway?" she asked brightly.

"Eh, doesn't really matter. I'm here now, and I'm _very_ glad I am," Hannibal answered with a wink at her that luckily no one else saw.

Noodle blushed, taking a big gulp from her tea while averting her eyes.

"Yeah, when do you leave?" Murdoc snapped.

Russel glared at the bassist. "Muds, stop being rude."

"Yeah Mudsie. You don't see your big brother for years and this is how you treat me?" Hannibal asked, pouting, then bursting into a fit of sniggers.

"Listen here-" Murdoc got interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

A tired looking 2D walked into the living room, pausing when he saw Hannibal.

"Er.. hello?" 2D uttered, confused.

"Hello," Hannibal said slowly, looking up and down 2D's body.

"2D, this is Murdoc's brother, Hannibal. Hannibal, this is 2D, our singer," Noodle introduced them.

Hannibal stood up, holding out his hand to 2D. The singer took it, flinching as Hannibal grasped his hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you," 2D said, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable as Hannibal kept on holding his hand, staring at him.

Eventually 2D managed to pull himself out of the other man's grasp.

_Apparently no one in the Niccals family is particularly pleasant._

2D sat down next to Murdoc, Hannibal resumed his seat on the other side of the bassist.

"Hannibal's going to be staying with us for a while. He just got kicked out of his band. They replaced him with a beat machine," Russel said, shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, mate. So.. you're Murdoc's older brother?" 2D asked awkwardly.

"Yep. Does he talk about me a lot?" Hannibal smirked.

"Not really. When he got drunk he did tell us that you used to beat the shit out of him all the-"

"Shut it! Like I asked before, Hannibal, when the fuck do you leave?" Murdoc snarled.

"Why so hostile, little brother? We need some time to catch up, don't we," Hannibal grinned, showing dirty, jagged teeth.

"Catch up, my arse. You just want a place to crash without having to pay rent, you fucker," the bassist growled.

Hannibal glared at him, raising his fist. The band watched in shock as Murdoc actually flinched away a little, leaning more towards 2D.

There was utter silence as everyone stared at the brothers. Hannibal still had his fist half way in the air. After a few seconds he gave a laugh, clapping Murdoc on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Murdoc shoved him away, completely horrified he had shown weakness in front of everyone.

"Get the fuck off," he hissed, standing up abruptly.

His brother smirked at him. "Going so soon? That's not very polite," he said with a hint of mocking.

Murdoc ignored him, leaving the room quickly.

An awkward silence followed.

"I think I'll go check on him.." 2D said slowly, making to stand up.

Hannibal stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, leave the kid. He'll get over it," he said.

2D edged away from his touch, blinking a little at Hannibal's condescending choice of words towards Murdoc. You didn't often hear things like that in Kong Studios.

"By the way, Hannibal, we've got tons of spare rooms so you can sleep in one of those. You don't have to sleep on the couch," Noodle said.

Hannibal flashed her a grateful grin. "Thanks, love. That little sod is always trying to make my life difficult. Usually it's by breathing."

He laughed loudly at his own joke, not caring that no one joined in.

"I think I should really go see if Murdoc's alright," 2D said slowly, getting up.

"Why waste your time with that stupid idiot? Stay here and chat with us," Hannibal grinned.

"I don't think he's a stupid idiot," 2D said quietly, but Hannibal hadn't even heard him.

He quickly left before Hannibal would try and convince him to stay again. Running a hand through his hair, he walked through the front door and into the parking lot.

He nervously neared Murdoc's Winnebago. He knocked on the door gingerly.

"Muds?" he called softly.

No reply.

"Murdoc?" he called, a little louder.

There was some commotion inside, and 2D jumped away just in time for the door to fly open.

"You're not going to bloody leave me alone until I reply, are you? So what the fuck do you want, you pathetic sod?" Murdoc spat.

2D flinched. "I.. I just wanted to check if you were alright.." he faltered as Murdoc's eyes turned even more murderous.

The bassist snatched 2D's collar and pulled him towards himself roughly.

"I am always fine, you fucking dimwit. I'm Murdoc Niccals, I'm always more than fine, and no sodding brother of mine would change that," he hissed in 2D's face.

2D gulped and nodded. Murdoc shoved him away. They looked at each other for a moment. Something in Murdoc's expression changed, and 2D thought it safe to try and ask him another question.

"Muds, are you sure you're-" he began softly, but got interrupted by a fist in his face.

Another blow to his cheekbone, and another to his mouth.

"I SAID I'M FINE YOU FUCKING RETARDED LITTLE SHIT!" Murdoc snarled, punching 2D in the stomach and shoving him onto the ground, kicking his ribs.

2D's world turned into one of pain as the kicks and punches continued.

"Woah, what's going on here?" they suddenly heard someone exclaim.

Murdoc froze halfway into another kick, and 2D opened one eye to see Hannibal walking over to them.

"Get the fuck out, Hannibal," Murdoc hissed.

"Why should I? Why are you beating this kid to a pulp?" Hannibal asked, putting his hands into his pockets and looking at Murdoc, amused.

"It's none of your bloody business," Murdoc snapped.

"Poor kid. Being beaten half to death every day, seeking appreciation by the one person he adores, while that person just keeps on hurting him... reminds me of someone, eh Murdoc?" Hannibal said with a wink.

Murdoc clenched his fists. "Shut it," he growled.

Hannibal crouched down by 2D, putting his hand on his arm.

"Don't you fucking touch him," Murdoc spat.

Hannibal just laughed and helped 2D stand up, putting an arm around his waist for support. He shook his head, amusement still glistening in his eyes.

"Look at him. He just came here to make sure his good pal Murdoc was feeling ok, and look what you did to him. Don't know why he even bothers, to be honest with you. It's a damn shame," Hannibal said, sighing and shaking his head.

Murdoc just stood there, seething as Hannibal helped 2D walk over to his bedroom. He heard footsteps next to him.

"Murdoc, your brother is treating your bandmate better than you are," Noodle said quietly.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just stared at the open door of 2D's room.

"I thought you told us he was horrible? He seems like a pretty decent guy to me. He can't be worse than you, look how he's treating 2D," Russel said, appearing at Murdoc's side.

Murdoc turned to them, glaring. "You two don't know shit," he said quietly, then went into his Winnebago and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let us know what you think :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :D We hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

''Russel, have you noticed how similar they are?'' Noodle looked up at him, her mouth agape.

''I was just about to say it! The only difference between them is that Muds is a Satanist,'' Russel nodded.

''And Hannibal is a much nicer person,'' Noodle muttered.

Russel confirmed it again with a nod, ''Like a nicer version of Muds.''

Now, I wouldn't agree with them on that one. Murdoc was the 'cocky, smug, arrogant bastard who acted cold and unfriendly to everyone, only ever caring about money,sex and fame'- _but that was only an act._ His mask. We all know he was actually a caring an loving person somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ inside.  
And his lovely brother came across as a nice guy who cared about others- while actually he was a scoundrel, with every thing that came out of his mouth a lie. Not to mention countless police records that included pedophilia.  
'_How could I had known that the cocktease was sixteen?_' was one of his famous sentences.

They were not similar, their personalities were completely opposite.

Russel and Noodle headed inside, pleasantly surprised by Murdoc's brother. _He was nothing like the Hannibal from Murdoc's stories._ Russel went to the kitchen to make them a meal and Noodle went into one of the guest rooms to tidy it up a bit before Hannibal would settle in.

After making sure Russel and Noodle were gone, Murdoc ambled over the skid car park, feeling completely shattered. He was not even sure where he was going until he was standing in front of 2D's door.  
It was now closed, and Murdoc was going to enter, but he really had no strength to face his brother. Still, who knows what the bastard was now doing to _his _vocalist?  
Well, this is what they were doing in the meantime.

''You feeling alright?'' Hannibal asked with a fake concerned tone.

2D nodded and plopped down on the bed.

''You really shouldn't let him treat you like that,'' Hannibal sat next to him, a bit too close if you ask 2D.

''It's alright,'' 2D grinned. That was no lie, 2D really didn't mind.

''It's not,'' Hannibal put a hand on 2D's shoulder, making the latter flinch, ''If he hurts you, just tell me,'' he smiled.

2D didn't justify that with an answer, of course he wasn't going to tell Hannibal if Murdoc hurts him. He never wanted any harm done to the bassist. He inched away a bit, uncomfortable with where the older man's hand was, but still afraid to shrug it off.

''So you're a singer?'' Hannibal changed the subject.

''Yeah,'' 2D answered simply, feeling more tense with each passing second as Hannibal stared at him with a look that was kind of... _Seductive._

''Could I hear your beautiful voice?'' Hannibal chuckled, ''I heard you guys are big, and it can't be because of my idiot brother,'' he bit the inside of his cheek.

''I don't know...'' 2D said nervously.

''Come on, love,'' Hannibal grinned, inching his hand slightly up 2D's shoulder so the tips of his fingers were now on his neck. 2D shuddered.

''Okay,'' he said shortly, now genuinely scared. He gulped before quietly asking, ''Which song?''

''El manana,'' Hannibal answered immediately. This made 2D's stomach churn. Hannibal was acting like he didn't know anything about the band, and now this. The room suddenly got an eerie atmosphere, but 2D shrugged it off.

_''Summer don't know me no more, eager man, that's all_,'' he sang softly, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
_''Summer don't know me-''_and that's when the door burst open.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Murdoc yelled, eyeing them both.

''Stu was just showing me his lovely voice,'' Hannibal said, sneaking his arm around both 2D's shoulders in a _friendly_manner.

''How do you know my name?'' 2D said quietly, and even though Hannibal heard him he ignored him.

''Get the fuck off of my singer,'' Murdoc spat.

''Isn't someone rude,'' Hannibal said sarcastically, ''We were just starting to have fun.''

''GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF _MY_STU-'' Murdoc glared at him, growling.

''Calm down kiddo!'' Hannibal laughed but removed his hand, making 2D sigh in relief.

''I'm going to see what Noodle is doing,'' Hannibal stood up and exited the room. _This was torture for him! How could he ever choose between the guitarist and the vocalist? Sure, he could have them both if he wanted, but that would complicate everything. He'll see, but he isn't leaving here until he bones someone._

Murdoc stood in the doorway a bit more, looking at the terrified singer with disgust.

''You fucking twat. He's not here for one night and you two already on the verge of fucking,'' the bassist said coldly and left the room. _As soon as Han comes 2D wants gay action, while I was there for years and yet nothing._

_What? _  
2D didn't want to have sex with Hannibal. _Ever_.  
He locked the door to his room and snuggled under the covers. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

''Noodle love,'' Hannibal flashed her his yellow teeth, making a way toward her as she brought clean covers in the room.

''Hello,'' she smiled, ''_Han_,'' she said shyly.

She made the bed and started making her way toward the door when he took her hand and sat on the bed. She sat next to him.

''Did you need anything else?'' she asked, a tad confused.

''No thanks, love,'' he grinned, ''I just have to say I'm impressed by your work on the guitar,'' he whispered, his voice husky. She blushed as he put a lock of hair behind her ear.

''Thank you,'' she smiled.

''You're welcome. You must have very skilled hands,'' he kept talking quietly, making Noodle feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't let it show though.

Suddenly, Hannibal was pinned to the nearby wall, Murdoc's hand holding his throat, his other fist clenched and ready to hit.

''AGAIN? Fuck, you need help!'' Murdoc yelled angrily.

''Easy, little brother,'' Hannibal said with a terrifying grin.

''Noodle is fourteen fucking years old!''

''So? She's smarter than you,'' Hannibal teased, glancing at Noodle which made her smile.

''Murdoc, let him go,'' she said calmly.

''No! I said that if he fucks something up he's out of here,'' Murdoc spat.

''No, you said if I fuck something up I'll be sleeping in the carpark with Stu,'' Hannibal gave a big smug smile.

''Do not _fucking_call him Stu.'' No one was allowed that except Murdoc.

''Murdoc, let's go,'' Noodle pulled his arm. Murdoc let him go and left the room glaring at him.

''You're staying here, don't listen to him,'' Noodle said with a grin, ''Now come and eat dinner with us. I'll just go summon 2D.''

''I'll do it love, you just rest a bit,'' Hannibal offered.

''Thank you!'' she gave him a bright smile and made her way to the kitchen, while Han was going back to his favorite place in the Studios.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let us know what you think please :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :3**  
**YokoDearest (Lena): To Blacky and friends, why hello there ;) Just wanted to let you know Hannibal is always watching you... *smirk***  
**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

2D was lying on his bed, staring at the wall next to him. He was lying on his side, curled up with a cigarette between his fingers. What was wrong with him? Hannibal was a much nicer person than Murdoc. He was much friendlier to him, much kinder. And yet 2D was so thoroughly creeped out by the guy that he got shivers when they were in the same room.

He shuddered as he thought back to what Murdoc had said.

"_He's not here for one night and you two already on the verge of fucking."_

2D squeezed his eyes shut. How could Murdoc even begin to think something like that? It was disgusting, it was horrible.. 2D felt sick even thinking about it.

He yelped as he suddenly felt a weight next to him on the bed, and arms wrapped around him quickly, trapping him. He whimpered as he felt hot breath next to his ear.

"Hello, Stuart," Hannibal hissed his ear.

2D's heart jumped to his throat as Hannibal bit into his earlobe.

"Wha – what are you doing?" 2D stammered, trying to get out of Hannibal's grip.

Hannibal ignored him and nuzzled his face into 2D's hair.

"Mmm.. you smell so sweet," the man growled.

"Let me go," 2D said, his voice shaking.

"It's dinner time, love," Hannibal smirked into his ear, giving his earlobe another nip before getting up and walking to the door.

He paused in the doorway. "Oh, and this is our little secret, right, sunbeam? No need to tell anyone else."

2D didn't reply, he just stared at the wall blankly, still shaking.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where's 2D?" Noodle asked as she put some mashed potatoes on everyone's plate.

Hannibal shrugged. "He wasn't hungry, he said he'd maybe come later."

Murdoc stared at him, slowly taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, it is like 2D to skip a meal," Russel shrugged.

Hannibal sat down, accepting his plate. "Thanks love," he said with a wink to Noodle.

"Don't fucking call her love!" Murdoc spat, glaring at Hannibal.

"Why not? You do it all the time, Muds," Russel said, frowning.

"But that's different! I've known her since she was ten and he just came in here! It's fucking creepy, if you ask me," Murdoc snapped.

"Oh for God's sake Murdoc, stop acting like a little child!" Noodle said irritably.

Everyone fell silent as 2D came walking in, staring ahead of him like a zombie. He dropped into a chair next to Murdoc and stared at his plate, not acknowledging anyone.

There was an awkward silence as everyone started eating. 2D just played around with his food, not eating a bite. 2D felt someone kick him under the table, he glanced up to see Hannibal smirking at him. He abruptly stood up, making everyone look up in surprise.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, turning around and walking away.

Murdoc stared after 2D, then looked at Hannibal, who was still smirking.

"I'll skip dinner as well," he growled, standing up and following 2D.

The singer was already in his room, and Murdoc opened the door quickly. 2D looked up in alarm, calming down a little when he saw it was Murdoc.

"Why are you acting all weird, dullard?" Murdoc asked quietly.

2D didn't look up from his feet. "Nothing, why do you ask," he said dully.

Murdoc growled in frustration, grabbing 2D by his collar and shoving him up against the wall.

"Look, don't act all innocent with me. I know my brother has been up to something, just fucking tell me what it is," he hissed, his face inches away from 2D's.

The singer flinched back, turning his head to the side in fear. Murdoc looked at his face wordlessly, taking in 2D's terrified expression. The bassist gingerly trailed a finger along 2D's cheek, making the latter look at him in surprise.

"Look, Stu. I can't-" he began quietly.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He let 2D go, smoothing out his collars carefully. He sighed and went to open the door, leaving the confused 2D still standing by the wall.

"Muds? What're you doing in 2D's room?" Russel asked, confused.

Murdoc shook his head. "None of your bloody business, you big sack of fat. What d'you want?"

Russel glared at him, shoving him aside.

"2D, I brought you a sandwich. You really should eat something," he said kindly to the singer, putting the plate down on his desk.

2D smiled at him. "Thanks, Russ."

Murdoc silently slipped out of the room and into his Winnebago. This whole day had been emotionally exhausting, and he'd really like to go to sleep, but he didn't trust Hannibal one bit. He sighed, lit a cigarette, and prepared himself for a long night.

In the meantime, Noodle was cleaning the dishes, humming quietly to herself. Hannibal watched her quietly.

_The bird's more clever than the bloke. She'll go blabbing immediately. I'd better be more careful with her._

He put a hand on her shoulder, making Noodle's head jerk up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you, love," Hannibal said smoothly, grinning at her.

"Oh, it's alright. You surprised me, that's all," Noodle smiled, relaxing.

He leaned on the counter, watching her for a moment. Noodle tried to ignore him, blushing.

"You're a really beautiful girl, you know that?" Hannibal said quietly, leaning forward and stroking her cheek lightly.

"Thank you," Noodle said uncomfortably, shifting away slightly.

"You go on off to bed. I'll finish up," Hannibal then offered.

Noodle's expression went from mildly uncomfortable to surprised gratefulness.

"Really, that isn't necessary-"

"Hush, I don't want to hear it. You work too hard. Go on, off to bed and get your rest," Hannibal said with a wink.

"Well, I am quite tired.." Noodle said, doubtfully.

Hannibal scooped some foam and water of the sink into his hands and flickered some on her shirt. "Now you're dirty, too. You can't go on working like this," he said teasingly.

Noodle laughed, pulling off her gloves as Hannibal tried to conceal his lust at the sight of her wet shirt.

"Thank you very much, Han," she smiled at him.

He bowed gallantly. "Anything for a beautiful young woman like yourself."

Noodle giggled slightly. "Good night."

"Night, love," Hannibal said with a grin, and Noodle left to her room.

The man lit a cigarette, leaning against the counter. It was obvious which move was the smartest to make. The girl was much too clever, he'd be out on the street in no time. That or a jail cell.

The boy, however, was as weak as a baby. He wouldn't go blabbing, he wouldn't do anything to stop Hannibal.

He would become his own little toy, something he could do with what he liked. And he wouldn't do a single thing about it.

The girl would be fun just to play with, though. Who knew what might happen if he put in enough of his charm..

Hannibal smirked to himself as he started cleaning the dishes. This was going to be a fun little adventure.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, tell us what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After eating the sandwich, 2D was in his bed once again, curled up into a ball under as many blankets he could find. Even though they were just thin blankets- to him they felt like bulletproof protection that would keep the monsters away._ Monsters like Hannibal._

He though of the man again. The way the atmosphere of the room would change as soon as he would enter. It made 2D fear for his life.

2D was used to living in fear, having to stand countless beatings and insults every day- but he knew Murdoc didn't mean any of that. _He didn't, right?_  
Murdoc would protect him from Hannibal. Just look at what he did a few minutes ago.  
2D touched the spot on his cheek where Murdoc's finger was, and for the first time tonight he felt a bit consoled.  
As he thought of the bassist, he thought that maybe he would get some sleep tonight.

But then, there was a creak.

The door opened to reveal the older green-skinned man, only in a pair of black jeans, his cross still hanging around his neck. He noticed 2D stir under the dim light of a night lamp.

''You sleeping, sexy lips?'' Hannibal chuckled.

2D sat up in the bed, looking up at him in horror, ''W-What are you doing here?'' his voice was quiet but alarmed.

''Shhh,'' Hannibal climbed on top of him.

2D cringed and sunk into his bed as the man sitting on top sneaked his hands under the hem of his shirt.

''Get off!'' 2D pushed his naked chest, genuinely afraid. Hannibal wouldn't budge, he just leaned in closer.

''Mmm, you like it rough?'' he said with a mischievous smirk and pinned the vocalist's hands down.

''Get off,'' 2D felt tears in his eyes as the man licked and nibbled at his neck.

''But you'll like it, love,'' Hannibal whispered, making 2D wince in fear.

''P-please,'' 2D said nervously, trying to wiggle his hands out of Hannibal's grasp, ''Leave m-me alone,'' he was trying to suppress sobs.

''_Oh please, Hannibal, fuck me_,'' Hannibal said mockingly, imitating 2D's voice, making tears stream down the latter's cheeks. He knew what was going to happen next, and there was no way he could stop it.

''You're so fucking gorgeous,'' Hannibal continued, ripping 2D's shirt with one hand. He leaned down and sucked on his nipples while 2D struggled to get out of his grasp. He tried kicking, but the way Hannibal was sitting on him didn't allow him to.

As Hannibal licked down 2D's navel, 2D was getting desperate.

Wait.

_Murdoc._

_Murdoc!_  
He could save him. If 2D yelled loud enough, he could hear him in his Winnebago.

''Murdoc!'' 2D managed to yell, a fit of sobs escaping his lips. Hannibal frowned, pausing at his actions.

''MURDOC!'' 2D screamed, crying like never in his life.

''Shut it!'' Hannibal spat, grasping 2D's cheeks and chin with his free hand. He then let go of 2D's wrists but before 2D could react, his own flick knife was pointing at his nose.

''_One fucking word_,'' Hannibal warned, poking the tip of 2D's nose with the blade.

2D was now sobbing, afraid to say anything, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hannibal put the knife next to 2D's throat and kissed the latter on the lips. 2D tensed, but didn't move or break the kiss, he couldn't.

''Now I don't think you'd be pleased with being dead,'' Hannibal whispered, looking straight into 2D's eyes, while the vocalist's head was turned to the side, he was too afraid and disgusted to look at him.

Hannibal kissed his temple before whispering, ''I wouldn't mind. You wouldn't fucking fight it as much if you were dead.''

He then stood up, taking the flick knife with him, leaving 2D petrified and drenched in cold sweat and tears.

* * *

The next morning 2D felt suicidal. He didn't get any sleep so he couldn't trick himself into thinking it was just a horrible nightmare. Even his painkillers wouldn't help.

Usually, he would go to breakfast just in his underpants and eventually a shirt, but now he felt the need to wear as much clothes as possible. He looked down at his chest and then at the floor, where his t-shirt from yesterday night laid, ripped in half.

Suddenly, it was all coming back. Hannibal's fingers and tongue, _his voice_.

2D dragged himself to the bathroom and popped a double dose of painkillers, and his regular dose was already a double dose of what was prescribed.

He had to tell Murdoc. He would believe him, he was suspicious of something happening even yesterday.

* * *

''Good morning Han,'' Noodle gave him a bright smile. She and Murdoc were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Russel to finish breakfast when Hannibal walked in.

''Good mo-''

''Why the fuck is she calling you 'hun'?'' Murdoc turned to Hannibal.

''Uh, it's Han, Muds... Short for my name,'' he smirked, '' You have to stop being so suspicious of everything, little brother,'' Hannibal flashed him a mocking grin.

''Fuck off,' Murdoc said, glaring daggers at him.

But this got Hannibal to thinking, if Noodle calling him 'hun' would be a problem, maybe he should just leave the girl alone. He had anything he needed anyway..  
On second thought, why leave her- he would just fuck her right before leaving.

''Look Murdoc, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you,'' he said in a fake apologetic tone.

''Like Hell you are,'' Murdoc scoffed.

''Murdoc, give him a chance to explain himself!'' Noodle nudged him with a smile.

''I was really hoping we would, you know, get along? Remember when we had to sneak out to go watch Star Wars... 'Cuz if the old man knew, he would just call us 'dorky cunts' or something,'' Hannibal laughed, ''Maybe if it weren't for him we'd be proper brothers.''

Murodc was still glaring at him suspiciously, but Hannibal just kept smiling.

''Haha, remember that time he told you to make soup?'' Hannibal was cracking up and soon Murdoc caved in and gave small smile.

''Yeah, I never thanked you for that,'' Murdoc said matter-o-factly.

''What happened?'' Noodle asked with a smile.

''We were supposed-'' they started in unison, ''You tell it,'' Hannibal said. _Awesome, his plan was working._

''Right, err, we were supposed to make soup for dinner, but the old man made Hannibal scrub the toilets so it was up to me. I was bloody nine years old! So I made it, kind of... So when I served it, right, there was a fucking fly in it. So the bastard was ready to break my legs when Hannibal came in and said _''Oh you've found Warwick, my fly'_','' Murdoc mimicked Hannibal's voice.

''You make me sound like a bloody girl, you sod,'' Hannibal laughed.

''Shut your face,'' Murdoc laughed too, ''So, right, he said _''Sorry he got in your soup, dad, he's just training swimming for the Olympics,'_' the old man ended up beating the life out of him, but he left me alone,'' Murdoc shrugged.

''It was worth it, even though I had to wear that sodding cast on my arm,'' Hannibal grinned.

That's when 2D entered the room, only to see it all.

_THE HORROR._

Murdoc was laughing with Hannibal, and Noodle and Russel kept saying 'aww', with looks on their faces as if they'd seen a puppy fart a rainbow. These were rare moments in Kong, and 2D wished he could just fucking enjoy it.

The group noticed him standing at the doorway when Hannibal bid a ''Good morning,'' in his usual smug tone of voice.

Soon enough, Russel and Noodle joined in and bid him a good morning.

''Mornin','' he choked out, looking at Murdoc. Noodle noticed he was paler than usual as he settled next to her, as far away from Hannibal as possible.  
He kept his gaze fixed on Murdoc, while Hannibal's eyes went from his to Murdoc's face.

''Mu'doc,'' 2D said quietly, his voice cracking.

''What?'' Murdoc looked across the table at 2D.

2D dared to glance at Hannibal for a second, and saw the man frowning at him, looking at him in a way that sent chills down 2D's spine.

''Uh, nothing,'' he muttered, averting his eyes.

''Spit it out!'' Murdoc growled.

''It's nothing!'' 2D said nervously, biting his nails.

''I'm guessing Stu just wants to say something he and I discussed yesterday,'' Hannibal gave an evil chuckle.

Murdoc shot him a glare, ''Oh yeah?''  
2D noticed he didn't react when Hannibal said 'Stu'.

''Yes, we were going to hang out _alone _in his room tonight, we might not make it to dinner,'' Hannibal said, looking at them with a faux apologetic expression.

Murdoc's glare was now fixed on 2D, ''That true, dullard?'' he grumbled, feeling a bit jealous.  
_Ok, a lot jealous, whatever.  
This was not getting to him.  
(Haha, like Hell it wasn't!_)

2D looked at Hannibal, completely terrified.

He looked down at his hands, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, and gave a slight nod.

''Fine, why did you even fucking tell me, like I give a shit,'' Murdoc mumbled and stood up.

''Hold on, Murdoc, you haven't had breakfast yet,'' Noodle said.

''Yeah man, I made waffles,'' Russel grinned.

''Fuck you and your waffles,'' Murdoc groaned and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a bottle of rum from the fridge.

''Leaving so soon again?'' Hannibal teased, ''We were having such a good time,'' he said, only Murdoc and 2D noticing the mockery in his voice.

''Until the face ache showed up,'' Murdoc said before exiting the kitchen.  
_What did 2D see in Hannibal?_

2D's jaw dropped at the words. How would he fight Hannibal without Murdoc, who apparently hated him now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and we hope you enjoy even though Han is a real bastard.**

* * *

2D walked nervously to Murdoc's Winnebago that evening. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Muds?" he called softly.

Murdoc opened the door swiftly, glaring at 2D. "What do you want?" he snapped.

2D looked at the ground, turning red. "I.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. To a pub or something," he mumbled.

He wanted to avoid being with Hannibal at all costs. He would sleep in a hotel if that's what was needed. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"I thought you and Hannibal were going to hang out tonight?" he said.

2D cracked his knuckles nervously. "I.. I just wanted to go out. With you."

The bassist frowned, looking at 2D for a long time. "Why?"

2D avoided his eyes, setting his gaze on the ground. He took a deep breath. "I-"

"2D!"

The singer froze, his heart sinking. Hannibal appeared next to him, throwing his arm merrily around the horrified singer.

"So, ready to go and hang out?" he asked 2D, grinning.

2D stared up at Murdoc, not saying a word.

"Yeah, 2D. Go and have fun with your pal," Murdoc spat.

2D just kept staring up at Murdoc with huge eyes, not saying a word as he got pulled along with Hannibal. Murdoc stared at him. 2D gave the smallest shake of his head and Murdoc frowned in confusion.

Hannibal grabbed 2D's hand, turning him around and pulling him more roughly to the singer's room.

Once they were inside, Hannibal gently shut the door, then locked it and shoved 2D onto the bed.

2D curled up into the corner, shivering. "Please.." he whimpered.

Hannibal gave a smirk, then grabbed 2D's collar and pushed him down, straddling him. He leaned down.

"Already begging, eh?" he hissed, running his tongue along 2D's lips.

2D flinched back, turning his head away. He glanced at the door, maybe Murdoc would hear him if he called loud enough..

Hannibal followed his gaze, and quickly pulled out his flick knife again, pressing it hard enough against his jaw to make a drop of blood appear.

"Not a fucking sound," he hissed.

2D bit his lip to stop the whimpers from escaping.

"Good boy," Hannibal whispered.

Suddenly, he shoved 2D off the bed, causing the latter to fall on his face. Hannibal stood up before him, unzipping his trousers and pulling them, along with his underwear, down.

He pulled 2D up roughly by his hair, causing the latter to yelp softly. The older man smirked down at him, bringing 2D's face to his crotch.

2D flinched away, but Hannibal forced his face back onto his crotch, holding the knife to his neck. There was nothing 2D could do but accept it.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Hannibal zipped his trousers back up, 2D pulling away from him and retching violently. The older man pulled 2D up by his collar, holding the knife to his throat and leaning in close.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll slice that pretty white neck in half," he whispered.

2D just sobbed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Hannibal let his tongue flick over 2D's lips, then let him fall back on the ground with a thud.

Whistling to himself, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He put his hands in his pockets, walking lazily across the car park.

_Well, that was easy._

He opened the door to the house, deciding to make himself a bite to eat. He strolled leisurely into the dark kitchen; Russel and Noodle were already in bed.

Hannibal switched the light on, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Murdoc was standing there, staring at him coldly.

"Hey, Muds," Hannibal said cheerfully.

"What were you doing in Stu's room?" Murdoc asked quietly.

Hannibal opened the fridge, getting out some left over pasta.

"We were just talking, you know. Hanging out like you and I used to do," the older brother grinned.

Murdoc glared at him. "Like you and I used to do? The only thing you ever did with me was beat the shit out of me. What did you do to 2D?" he snarled.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "Fucking hell, calm down man. I didn't do anything. You can go ask him, even though I think he's asleep now."

Murdoc stared at him for a while, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly he lunged at Hannibal, pinning his throat to the wall. He brought his face inches away from his brother's.

"Look here, Hannibal. If you lay a finger on 2D, you're dead. I don't care if you think it's a joke. I don't care if you didn't mean to. If he is hurt or in discomfort in _any_ way, I'll kill you," he hissed.

Hannibal blinked, not used to his smaller brother threatening him like that. He had half a mind to give up everything and give the lad a good beating then and there. But he reminded himself that he had come here for a reason.

_I'm not leaving here until I fuck someone. When I've done that I can kick his sorry little arse to a pulp. I just need to be patient._

So he grinned at Murdoc. "Of course, little brother. You need to stop worrying so much."

He managed to get out of Murdoc's grip, and went back to his pasta. Murdoc stared at him, then quickly left the kitchen, heading to the car park.

He stood in front of 2D's door. He knocked on it gingerly.

"Stu?" he called.

There was no answer.

He opened the door, finding the room in complete darkness. The little ray of light that streamed in through the opened door illuminated 2D's bed. He was lying there, completely wrapped up in blankets, breathing heavily. Hannibal was right, looked like he was asleep.

"Stuart?" Murdoc whispered, just to check.

He thought he saw 2D's body heave for a moment, but the next moment he was breathing normally again. Murdoc sighed, and shut the door.

2D lay there in the darkness again, letting out a quiet sob now that Murdoc was gone. He had almost turned around to him, but then he had remembered Hannibal's words and he just couldn't.

He pulled the blankets tighter around himself, trying to sob as quietly as he could.

He felt sick. He could still taste him. The singer wanted to wash his mouth out with bleach, to be honest, but even he knew that wasn't the cleverest thing to do.

He had brushed his teeth and tongue countless of times, but the taste wouldn't go away. It wasn't even an actual taste, it was more the memory of Hannibal having his way with him that left his mouth sour.

And this was only the first thing. Who knew what else Hannibal had in mind. 2D felt his throat constrict as another loud sob left his mouth.

The worst thing was, he couldn't tell anyone. He just had to be quiet and accept it all.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Noodle glanced at her watch, frowning. It was almost five o'clock and 2D was still in bed.

"This is getting ridiculous," she muttered. "Russel, can you please go and wake 2D?"

"I'll do it," Hannibal and Murdoc said at the same time.

They looked at each other. "You go," Hannibal said then with a grin.

Murdoc didn't smile back. He got up and made his way hastily to the singer's room. He opened the door without knocking, letting the sunshine stream into the room.

"Get up, sunshine," he said loudly, waiting for a few moments.

When he didn't get a reaction, he walked over to the bed to see 2D lying there curled up, already awake, staring blankly at the wall.

"How long've you been awake for?" the bassist asked, surprised.

2D shrugged, not tearing his gaze away from the wall. Murdoc stared at him for a long time, before gently tugging at his arm.

"C'mon, Stu. Let's get some breakfast in you," he said quietly.

2D dully let himself be pulled upright and led out of the room, into the kitchen. Murdoc sat the singer down in a chair, putting some toast in the toaster.

2D looked up, as if finally realizing where he was. He stood up.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, trying to leave the room.

Murdoc grasped his wrist tightly. "Shut it, faceache. I haven't seen you eat a proper meal for too long. You're going to sit here and work your way through three pieces of toast, and I'm going to make sure you eat every last bite," he snapped.

2D slumped back in the chair reluctantly. He felt sick at the thought of food.

"Muds, I really don't want to eat," he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"2D, if you become any thinner you're going to disappear. Come on, eat at least one piece of toast, yeah?" Murdoc sighed as he tried to pry 2D's hands away from his face.

Eventually he managed to take hold of 2D's hands firmly, pulling them down. He didn't let go of them as they looked at each other. 2D's face was tear streaked.

Murdoc let go of one hand to wipe one of 2D's tears away slowly. He leaned forward, not breaking his gaze from 2D.

"What the fuck is my disgusting pig of a brother doing?" he growled, putting his hands on 2D's shoulders.

2D shook his head, frightened. Murdoc grit his teeth.

"Look, Stu. I can't do anything if you don't tell me what the fuck happened," he said, clearly trying to keep his temper.

"I can't," 2D breathed, his voice shaking. _I just can't._

* * *

**YD: did anyone else get teary-eyed? XD**  
**Thanks for reading darlings and leave us your opinions :3_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**YD: Sorry for the wait it's entirely my fault.**

**Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

''Stuart, I am not fucking joking. If you don't tell me what Hannibal-''

_''Did someone say Hannibal?'' _

Murdoc turned around and lifted his gaze to look at the man that just entered the room, while 2D looked away.

''What did Hannibal do this time?'' Hannibal asked cheerfully, chuckling.

''Sod off,'' Murdoc said simply.

''I-I guess Muds just wanted to say something he and I discussed earlier,'' 2D said boldly, never daring to look at Hannibal.

''Oh yeah?'' Hannibal scowled, ''And what might that be?'' he glared at 2D.

''Stu here is going to hang out with me tonight, no sodding brothers allowed,'' Murdoc said smugly, stepping in front of Hannibal so the later finally teared his glare off 2D and fixated it on his younger brother.

''Ha! You really think he'd want to do that? G'on Stu, tell him you'd rather spend time with me,'' Hannibal snarled.

Fortunately, 2D never had the need to justify that with an answer, for their drummer entered the room, followed by the tiny guitarist.

''Hannibal!'' Russel greeted immediately, ''I was thinkin', how 'bout you and I go play some drums later?''

''Why the fuck would I want to do that?'' Hannibal blurted out.

''Well... You do play the drums?'' Noodle asked quietly, her face contorting into confusion.

''Ohh, right love, I thought he said umm,'' Han scratched his head, ''If he wanted me to go break some thumbs.''

Russel and Noodle burst out laughing, Russel clapping Han on the back and saying things like ''Classic, man.''

''Since Murdoc and 2D are hanging out alone tonight, the three of us could hang out,'' Hannibal gave a fake smile.

Murdoc and 2D sighed mentally. Also, the bastard couldn't do anything to Noodle since Russel was going to be there.

''Sure man,'' Russel nodded.

''But first,'' Hannibal raised his index finger, ''I will fetch us all a beer. I suppose the lovely lady wants something else?'' he smiled down at Noodle.

''Actually nothing for me, thanks,'' she blushed and smiled widely.

''Go on into the living room and I'll bring everything,'' he practically shooed the four bandmates away, 2D and Murdoc going silently side by side.

''Thanks!'' Noodle smiled, ''He's so nice!'' she turned to Russel, who confirmed it with a smile and a nod.

When Hannibal was alone in the kitchen, he took four beer bottles and put them on the counter, opening each with his hand.

After doing so, he pulled a small black vial out of his bum pocket.  
He then took one of the bottles and poured just a bit, _just a bit..._ Oh, to heck with it, he put loads of his special white powder into it.

Strolling his way toward the living room, he whistled _Feel Good Inc._to himself, amused by his own actions.

''Here you go,'' he handed a beer to 2D and Russel with a smile, and basically threw one at Murdoc.

He then sat next to Noodle and started chugging on his beer slowly.

A silence fell over the room, and it stayed silent for about fifteen minutes, until:

''Oh my God!'' Murdoc exclaimed.

Do I even have to tell you that everyone turned around to face him, with dumbfounded looks on their faces, and in Han's case, a fake dumbfounded look.

But one thought went through all of their heads.

_God?_

Even Hannibal wasn't hoping for that.

''W-what?'' Noodle uttered.

''I just realized,'' he stared through her, ''Russel is fat!''

Noodle ran her hands though her hair, messing her fringe up. Russel rolled his eyes, ''I'm guessin' this isn't your first drink today, huh Muds?''

''Can't talk now doll, but I drank some water before,'' he said quickly, ''Hey, hey,'' he snorted, nudging Hannibal with his elbow, while 2D stared at them in fear.

''Hey Hannnnnnmmm,'' he groaned, sounding like a 5-year-old.

''What?'' Hannibal sighed. He was annoyed, but kind of happy. His plan was working.

''D'you know how Russel takes a bath?''

Silence.

Then, a fit of sniggers from Murdoc.

''Fills the tub and then lets the water run!'' he burst out laughing, the others eyeing him awkwardly.

''But,'' he seemed to collect himself a bit, ''I don't hate fat people,'' he looked at Russel with a pout, like he was trying to make himself sound serious.

''I hate skinny ugly ones like Pot- Face here!'' he burst out laughing, holding onto his abdomen.

''This is why I hit him when we were younger,'' Hannibal shook his head disapprovingly. He was trying hard not to laugh triumphantly, especially when he saw Noodle and Russel's understanding faces- and 2D's terrified one. He grinned at the singer, who dared to look up at him for a second but looked down at the floor a moment later.

''2D, come on,'' Hannibal said, standing up, while Murdoc's laughter was slowly quieting down, ''Don't listen to him, I'll take you to your room.''

2D looked up at him, frozen. That's when Murdoc went silent- and soon they all saw why. He laid passed out on the floor, drooling a bit.

''Come on, _Stu_,'' Hannibal said through gritted teeth.

2D gulped and got up slowly, Russel and Noodle not even paying attention to him, Noodle was helping Russel scoop up the passed out Murdoc.

After leaving the living room, Hannibal grabbed 2D by the collar and dragged him into the car park, locking the door behind him.

''Huh, Mudsie almost ruined our night, but he'll be passed out for quite a while... So he wont be able to bother us,'' Hannibal said casually, ''I like how you said you were going to spend the night with him. Sassy, I like it,'' he winked, making 2D shiver in fear.

2D was slowly moving away from him, so by then he was already pressed to the wall. He shuddered and sat on the floor, cringing.

''Say, you don't happen to have any lube on you?'' Hannibal grinned at him.

2D's face turned paler, if possible. After no reply came, Hannibal took 2D'd forearms and lifted him up, throwing him on the bed.

''No, hmm?'' he said quietly before licking 2D's neck, a strangled sob escaping from the vocalist's throat.

''I guess it'll be a bit rough then,'' Hannibal smirked and kissed 2D, pushing his tongue in violently.

2D felt a tear stream down his face, but never made a sound. Fighting him could result in death or god knows what terrifying things which could be even worse.  
He felt it was no use to call for help, no one would come.  
He would let Hannibal have his way with him, and pray it would be over soon.  
He had never felt this afraid and alone in his life.  
Hannibal broke him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell us what you think! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy even with Han being the usual bastard he is :L and thanks for the reviews! :3  
YD: stupid suggestion- listen to Enjoy The Silence by Depeche Mode while reading.  
**

* * *

"Now be a good boy and clean up, eh?" Hannibal smirked, zipping up his trousers.

2D didn't make a sound, he just stared up at the ceiling without any expression on his face. Hannibal paused at the door, looking back at 2D.

"We should do this more often. In fact, I might come by tomorrow night again," he grinned, then winked and and left the room, shutting the door carelessly behind him.

2D kept on staring at the ceiling for a while, feeling like he was going to choke from holding in the sobs. He couldn't move a limb, even though he was shaking all over. He felt the bile rising in his throat and he rolled sideways, throwing up over the side of the bed. After he had emptied his stomach of its contents, he grabbed a tissue and started wiping down the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

When he was done with that, he chucked the tissue in the bin, switched the light off. then curled up in the corner of the bed. He popped a handful of pills in his mouth. This wasn't going to be a pleasant night.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Sweet Satan, my head," Murdoc groaned.

Russel rolled his eyes at the bassist. "Shouldn't have drank so much yesterday then."

"But that's just it, I didn't drink a lot at all! That beer was the only..." Murdoc trailed off.

"What do you remember?" Noodle asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Murdoc shook his head. "Who brought us the beers again? I hardly remember anything of last night."

Russel shrugged. "Hannibal, I think."

Murdoc nodded slowly. "Where is that bastard?" he then asked quietly.

"Out. He said he had to buy something, and he also went to get groceries. He is so thoughtful," Noodle sighed.

Russel nodded in agreement, Murdoc just pulled a face.

"What time is it, anyway?" he then asked, taking a long drink of water.

"Around four o'clock. You and 2D waste whole days, you know-"

"Faceache isn't awake yet?"

"No. I think you should go and wake him up," Russel suggested.

Murdoc nodded, getting up and walking to 2D's room.

The singer awoke to harsh knocking on the door. He ignored it, pulling the blankets over his head, feeling exhausted. He'd been lying awake half the night because of nightmares.

"2D, wake the fuck up! You're asleep longer than me, and I apparently passed out yesterday," Murdoc exclaimed, opening the door loudly, making 2D cringe.

The singer heard footsteps nearing the bed, and he squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so when Murdoc pulled the blankets off his torso he had to stop himself from shivering.

"Hello.." Murdoc murmured curiously. "What the fuck happened to you?"

2D stiffened as he felt fingertips run along his back, hurting him wherever they went. He flinched as the bassist dug his fingers into his shoulderblades.

"2D, wake up," Murdoc said, shaking his shoulders gently.

2D couldn't really keep on pretending he was asleep, so he opened his eyes wordlessly, avoiding Murdoc's gaze.

"What happened to you?" the bassist asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

2D frowned, still not looking at Murdoc. "What?" he said hoarsely, his throat dry and sore.

"I said, what happened to you? Your back's black and blue. And what the fuck are these scratches from?" Murdoc said drily.

2D shrugged. Murdoc examined him for a while.

"Turn around," he then ordered.

2D sighed, and turned himself around heavily. They both looked down at his chest. 2D did a small intake of breath.

His chest was mainly blue, black and purple. Long, red scratches covered his ribs, with teethmarks on his neck and around his nipples.

Murdoc stared at his chest, his face emotionless.

"I didn't do this," he then said.

2D glanced up at him, confused. "W-what?"

Murdoc met his gaze. "I haven't been hitting you the last few days. That wasn't me. Who was it?"

2D groaned, burying his head in his pillow. "It was nobody. Please can you just leave me alone?"

Murdoc growled, picking 2D up by the forearms. "Look, you little twat, I want to help you! If you don't tell me.." he trailed off as he saw 2D's face.

The latter had his eyes squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip so hard he was bleeding. Murdoc looked down at his hands and let 2D go.

"That hurt? I was barely fucking touching you," Murdoc said in disbelief, looking at the bruised arms.

2D didn't react, he had his back turned to the bassist, lying on his side, shivering. Murdoc looked at him wordlessly. He hated this. Murdoc never felt helpless, so when it hit him it hit hard. There was no way he could help 2D without him telling the truth, but he couldn't force the singer to speak. And his fucking brother wasn't going to breathe a word, either.

2D closed his eyes, wishing Murdoc would just go away and leave him alone. Suddenly, he felt weight on the bed, and he turned around to see Murdoc lying next to him on his side, facing him. 2D stared at him for a while in confusion as Murdoc stared back. Suddenly, the bassist put an arm around 2D. The latter stiffened. Murdoc ignored this, pulling 2D closer towards him. Eventually 2D succumbed, wrapping an arm around Murdoc also as he snuggled his face into the bassist's chest. He actually felt safe.

He unwillingly felt a few tears escape from his eyes, and it wasn't long before he was quietly sobbing into Murdoc's chest. The latter was stroking 2D's hair now, holding him close. They stayed that way for quite a while, both not speaking.

Until the door was roughly opened, that is.

"Look what I bought for-" Hannibal stopped in his tracks when he saw the pair, stuffing the bag into his pocket.

Murdoc jumped up from the bed as if he'd been stung, stamping over to Hannibal.

"You. Come. Now," he hissed, gesturing to the door.

Hannibal gave a little laugh, glancing over to 2D who shrank away.

"Yeah, alright," he then answered, shrugging as they left the room. 2D tried to hear what they were saying, but Murdoc had led Hannibal away from the room, out of hearing distance for 2D.

The singer wrapped the blankets around him again, pretending they were Murdoc's arms holding him tightly. His scent still lingered, and 2D buried his nose into the blankets, inhaling.

He realized Murdoc was really the only thing stopping him from going crazy. If it weren't for Murdoc, he would never have been able to stay here for this long. He would have probably run away. Or worse..

But still. Hannibal had to go. Whatever piece of sanity Murdoc was keeping inside 2D, Hannibal was slowly breaking off.

This couldn't go on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell us what you think! :3  
YD: about the song at the beginning, raise hands- who else cried their eyes out?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one, hope you enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews! :D**

* * *

"I can see what you're doing you pathetic sod, and you won't be able to for much longer."

"Oh, I won't?" Hannibal smirked mockingly.

"Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house. _Now_," Murdoc spat.

"Now, now. I simply need a place to sleep, it's not like I'm hurting anyone," Hannibal said with a smile.

Murdoc growled, then clenched his fist and lifted it, but before he could hit Hannibal, the latter grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. He shoved him onto the ground and pulled his hair, then shoved his face in the ground. _Hard._  
After doing it a few more times, he kicked Murdoc's stomach, making him hold onto it in pain. Murdoc tried to fight it, but couldn't even stand up. He never let out a single sound though, he just grit his teeth and breathed heavily as his brother was kicking the life out of him.  
Then, everything went black.

Hannibal chuckled to himself and took 2D's knife out, ripping Murdoc's shirt up and cutting his chest a bit in the process.

He picked his unconscious brother up and carried him to the front door of Kong, knocking on the door while rehearsing his best fake terrified face.

Noodle opened the door, "Oh my! What- what happened?" her eyes widened at the sight of the beat up Murdoc, and she stepped aside to let Hannibal in.  
After putting Murdoc onto the couch, Han sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands as Noodle took some frozen peas, carrot, and basically anything cold she could find.

"I-I just saw him ambling through the landfill... Some of those zombies almost got him, so I went and..." Hannibal trailed of, rubbing his eyes.

"You saved him. Thank you so much, who knows what could've happened if it wasn't for you," she said quietly. He looked up at her and nodded with a sad smile.  
_Of course, a fake sad smile._

"I'll go tend to his wounds and you go rest. This must be hard for you, to see your brother like this," Noodle put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's killing me," he said, "And thanks love, just don't let him move until tomorrow. He needs the rest," he kissed her forehead and got up.

''Sure,'' she grinned and went back to the living room.

As soon as Noodle was out of the room, a huge grin appeared on his face and he started making his way toward 2D's room.

* * *

He got in to see 2D in the bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

''Happy to see me?'' he said merrily, pulling the bag out of his pocket.  
''Mudsie is out partying, so we could have some fun in the 'bago,'' he smiled widely, his smile getting even bigger as he saw 2D's reaction.

''He's-?'' 2D choked out, sitting up.

''Yeah, guess he doesn't care about you as much as you thought.''

The worst part was, 2D believed it.

''Look what I got us!'' Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed next to 2D and pulled a bottle of lube and some handcuffs out of the bag, ''We're gonna have so much fun,'' he leaned in to kiss him, but 2D looked away.  
Hannibal grabbed 2D's hair and turned his head around, kissing and licking his lips. He then kissed 2D's still naked chest and licked his nipples, and 2D once again felt tears in his eyes.

There was no way 2D could get out of this, he felt as he would spend the rest of his life like this. Maybe he should let Hannibal kill him.

''Murdoc,'' it escaped his lips.

It was all 2D could think of right now. He knew Murdoc would find him, and save him.

''What was that?'' Hannibal stopped and looked up at him.

2D kept his mouth shut.

''Say, why don't you moan my name a bit,'' Hannibal smirked.

2D was still keeping his mouth shut.

''Come on love,'' Hannibal pulled his flick knife out, ''Say you love me.''

2D let out a small sob. ''I-I.. love you,'' he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

''I love you too,'' Hannibal smirked and kissed him before taking him in his arms and carrying him to the Winnebago bridal-style.

* * *

''Ugh sweet, Satan, my head...'' Murdoc groaned, trying to open his eyes. When he opened them a bit so he was squinting, he could see he was in the living room.

''Stu- S- Stuart,'' he called, but it came out in a sort of whisper.

''Shh, you've hit your head pretty bad,'' Noodle said quietly, pressing an ice-pack on his forehead.

''Where's 2D?'' he asked quietly.

''Don't worry, he's hanging out with Hannibal,'' she replied.

''Wha- No,'' he sat up quickly. Regretting it immediately, he slumped back down and tried to lift himself up at least a bit.

''You have to rest! 2D is safe with Han, look how he saved you.''

''What?'' Murdoc opened his eyes and looked at Noodle.

''Well he brought you here after you got into a fight,'' Noodle explained.

''Yeah- with him. He almost killed me-'' Murdoc ran a hand across his face, ''I gotta go get Stu.''

''What- no,'' Noodle said anxiously, ''He said he saved you!''

''He's a lying bastard, love,'' Murdoc said quietly.

''Well you can't even get up now, so wait a bit an then you can go see what 2D and Han... -nibbal are doing, okay?'' she gave a slight smile.

''You're right... Could you go get Russ?'' he looked up at her.

''Sure, don't move,'' she stroked his hair and left.

When Murdoc heard the door shut, he sat up groggily, trying to stand up. After a few attempts he finally did it and he started making his way toward 2D's room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, tell us what you think :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next one, hope you enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews! :D  
YokoDearest: to Jayson- dude, that's awesome and thanks, but I'm not the only one writing this story. Thank you very much anyway :)  
**

* * *

"So, ready for another round, pet?" Hannibal asked, smirking at the shivering 2D.

The singer was lying on his side in Murdoc's bed, his hands cuffed behind his back. Hannibal grabbed 2D's shoulder, turning him on his back, crouching on top of him again. He leaned in, making 2D cringe backwards into the pillow.

"We should do it in Murdoc's bed more often.. makes it just a tad nastier, don't you think, love?" the man grinned.

2D turned his head away, disgusted. Hannibal frowned, gripping 2D's chin firmly and turning his face back.

"Don't be like that now, we both know you love every single second. Don't you, pet?" Hannibal growled, his teeth grazing along 2D's ear.

2D kept absolutely still, hardly even daring to breathe.

"You know what?" Hannibal hissed, his lips still by 2D's ear.

"I think I'm going to keep you. You can come with me when I leave."

2D flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're mine," the man growled in his ear.

2D felt his heart sink with fear. Hannibal kissed him on the lips, digging his nails into the singer's sides. He inwardly let out a sob as Hannibal positioned himself again.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc stood before 2D's door, taking a deep breath. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see, then threw open the door. 2D jumped up from his bed, startled. Murdoc looked around; there was no one else there.

"What is it, Muds?" 2D asked quietly, discreetly wiping some tears away as he sat up and wrapped the blankets around himself.

As Murdoc stepped into the light, the singer let out a small gasp. "What happened to you?" he exclaimed, flinching slightly as he stood up.

Murdoc shook his head dismissively, pulling 2D toward him and pulling the blankets off of the singer, who was only in his underwear. 2D stumbled back, shocked, but Murdoc grasped his wrist. He looked the younger man up and down, examining every new cut and bruise and bitemark. 2D kept his eyes to the ground.

The bassist pulled him closer, holding 2D's chin, looking at his face.

"Have you been crying?" he then growled.

2D shook his head, trying to wipe away the tears quickly. Murdoc's eyes fell on his wrist. The singer saw this and quickly put his hand behind his back.

Murdoc let go of the wrist he was holding, taking hold of 2D's hand instead. He stared at the wrist, blinking.

It was bruised in a thin band all around it. 2D attempted to pull his hand away, but Murdoc held it tightly, still staring at his wrist.

Eventually he looked up. "Where is he?" he uttered quietly, staring at 2D intensely.

The singer averted his gaze. "Out," he whispered.

Murdoc took a deep breath, not saying anything for a moment. 2D stared at his toes, hoping the bassist would leave soon. But to his surprise, Murdoc pushed him gently on the bed, sitting down next to him. 2D stared at him in confusion. The bassist took hold of his hands, bringing them to his lips. He kissed 2D's bruised wrists gently, making the latter stiffen in shock.

Murdoc then moved up along his arm, kissing every single bruise and scratch and mark. The singer felt himself relax as Murdoc kissed along his collarbones, making 2D lean back slightly on the bed. He kissed 2D's bruised neck, moving up to his jawline.

He then lay down next to 2D on the bed, pulling the singer toward him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

2D lay still for a moment, trying to overcome his surprise. Then he slowly curled up against the bassist, hiding his face in Murdoc's chest. They stayed like that for a while, not talking. Then 2D mumbled something.

Murdoc glanced down. "What was that?" he asked quietly.

2D looked up at Murdoc. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered.

Murdoc blinked at him. He then gritted his teeth. "Right," he said, shifting.

He pushed 2D gently off him, standing up. 2D looked up at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Getting my stuff. I'll be sleeping in your room for the foreseeable future," Murdoc answered, giving the startled 2D a kiss on top of his head before leaving.

The singer felt a grin spread across his face.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_What the fuck happened here?_

Murdoc looked around his Winnebago in confusion. Items were strewn about, his blankets and pillow were on the floor. The bassist grimaced. He knew it had something to do with his brother. He'd deal with that when the bastard came back from wherever he was.

Sighing, he picked up his pillow and blanket, making his way back to 2D's room. He passed Noodle on the way.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, looking at the stuff in Murdoc's hands.

"I'll be sleeping in 2D's room for the time being," he answered warily.

Noodle frowned a little. "How come?"

Murdoc patted her head. "I've got my reasons. I'll tell you when the proper time comes, love."

Noodle looked up at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing. Then she smiled. "Alright, Murdoc," she said, nodding.

Murdoc flashed her a grateful grin, and he continued back to the singer's room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, tell us what you think :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for waiting, it's my(YokoDearest's) fault XD**  
**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

As Noodle went off to her room, she passed Hannibal on the way. He just glanced at her and smiled, a bit suspicious when she just glared back.  
It didn't stop him though, he went off to 2D's room- and saw Murdoc crossing the car park.

''What's with the pillow?''

''I'm going camping. In Stu's room.''

Hannibal frowned. _Not going to happen!_  
He took Murdoc's wrist, stopping him about halfway to 2D's room.

''Oh really?'' he said nonchalantly, ''Can I sleep in the 'bago then?''

Murdoc grit his teeth, ''Whatever.''

No, Murdoc was not fond of people sleeping in his shack on wheels. But to Hell with it all, 2D needed him.

Murdoc kept walking, when he heard Hannibal's voice from behind him.

''You know, I don't think 2D is safe when I'm not sleeping with him. Me not sleeping with him- _I mean in his room, of course_- puts him in grave danger.''

Murdoc squeezed his eyes shut, ''Now look, you sod-'  
He turned around to see Hannibal playing with the flick knife.  
His mouth hung open.

''You wouldn't.''

Hannibal smirked, ''Try me.''

''You'd have to go through me first, _brother_,'' Murdoc said quietly, feeling a headache coming. He knew what Hannibal was capable of, he knew that if Hannibal was tempted to- he could kill a person. Even his brother- _heck_- _especially his brother_.

''You two can't stay in that room forever, and it would be a shame if a knife ripped that pretty boy throat when you weren't looking. You'd be left without your precious vocalist...'' Hannibal chuckled bitterly.

''If you do something to him tonight- _anything_- I _will_ kill you,'' Murdoc warned, Hannibal knew Murdoc didn't have what it takes to kill somebody.  
''Because if you hurt him, you won't be hurting just my vocalist, you'd be hurting the man I love,'' now, Han wasn't so sure anymore, due to the choice of words and the intensity of Murdoc's glare.

''Hah, that is so gay,'' Hannibal laughed.

''THIS IS NOT SOME SICK JOKE OF YOURS!'' Murdoc punched him in the eye, making him stumble back a bit.

Hannibal scowled, grunting as he neared Murdoc again, ''You're really going to try and fight me?'' he grabbed his hair, pulling him up and pressing the knife to his throat.

''I would be sooo sad if my little brother got killed, I'd cry for days probably,'' Hannibal made a fake pout, moving the knife along Murdoc's neck.

''F-fuck off,'' Murdoc choked out, a few tears collecting in his eyes. The fact that he was crying made him think of himself as a pansy, and it made him want to cry even more. This was not about him anyway, but if he was dead, Hannibal could do anything to 2D, maybe even take him away somewhere.

''That's cute,'' Hannibal laughed, throwing Murdoc onto the ground. Before Murdoc had a chance to stand up, Hannibal was already closing the door to 2D's room.

...

2D was sitting in a corner of his room, grinning to himself. He will sleep with Murdoc! Well, not exactly, but at least in the same room with him. He was so lucky to have _Mudsie._.. He allowed himself to smile widely, thinking of how Murdoc will hold him, listen to him, maybe even kiss him...

''Hello Stu dearest,'' Hannibal greeted mockingly.

_Fortune faded._

''W-what are you doing here?!'' 2D screamed, backing up in shock.

''Well I live here, silly'' Hannibal neared him.

''Get-get away! Where is Murdoc?'' his eyes widened,

''I guess he loves his 'bago more than he loves you'' Hannibal shrugged with a smirk.

2D shivered, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. _Why didn't Murdoc come..? He said... He..._

2D squeezed his eyes shut, too tired to wipe the tears that streamed down his face.

''Just..Get it over with...'' he whispered, taking his own pants off.

''Ooh, feelin' frisky are we?'' Hannibal chuckled, then sat in 2D's lap.

As Hannibal kissed him, 2D just kept his mouth shut and took it.

Until, ''You're mine... Forget about my pathetic brother...'' Hannibal whispered.

Then, he got a newfound strength.

''Murdoc!'' 2D screamed.

Murdoc was going to come.

Hannibal was lying.

''MUURDOOC!''

_He had to be._

''2D!'' Murdoc banged on the door.

But, the sound didn't reach 2D.

''STUART!'' he screamed, but after the two times he heard his name, he couldn't hear another sound coming from the room.

* * *

**Opinions?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Murdoc woke up with an extremely sore head. He sat up slowly, trying to remember what had happened yesterday. He jolted forward as everything came rushing in. The plans to sleep in 2D's room, his brother stopping that.. him banging on the door and then eventually Hannibal slamming the door open in his face, causing everything to turn black.

But how the fuck had he ended up in his bed inside the Winne? He groaned, rubbing his forehead where the door had hit him. His fingers trailed across a nasty bump, and he flinched. Now he knew how 2D felt every time he threw a can at his head... hang on, 2D!

The bassist leaped out of bed, stumbling a little as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, then regaining his balance and sprinting out of the Winnebago. He rushed to 2D's room, throwing the door open without warning.

The singer was lying on the bed, his back turned towards Murdoc and the blankets wrapped all around him. Murdoc neared him quickly.

"2D?" he said softly.

He didn't get a reaction. The bassist lightly touched 2D on his side.

"Stuart?" he said more urgently, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Mm?" the singer groaned to Murdoc's intense relief.

The bassist waited as 2D slowly turned around, rubbing his face. Murdoc glanced up when 2D made a little noise. His jaw fell open.

2D's left eye was swollen and blue, and the bruising continued till far above his eyebrow, dried bits of blood sticking to his forehead.

Murdoc could feel the rage boiling inside him, his fists itching to destroy his miserable brother's face. Instead, he clenched them up, stuffing them in his pockets and gritting his teeth. 2D stared at him for a long while, his face emotionless. He remembered screaming desperately for Murdoc's name, and Hannibal then landing him a punch on his eye and then on his head that knocked him out completely. At least he had been out cold for most of the time.

He murmured something.

"What was that?" Murdoc muttered, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You didn't come," 2D then repeated, still softly.

Murdoc stared at him. "2D, I tried to. You don't understand. Hannibal threw me down on the floor and then went into your room. I couldn't get in. I tried banging it open, but the git smashed the door into my face and I blacked out."

2D averted his eyes, letting them trail over his hands. He studied them carefully, not saying a word.

"So.. you didn't just.. decide not to come?" he whispered eventually, still not meeting Murdoc's gaze.

The latter stared at him, so appalled by these words that he had trouble forming words.

"Of course not! How could you even think that.." Murdoc trailed off, not being able to express his shock.

2D turned away again, pulling the blankets over his head. The bassist heaved a sigh, crawling in next to him and trying to pry the blankets away from his face. He finally managed to pull the covers away, showing 2D's tear streaked face. The latter quickly closed his eyes, shivering.

The older man leaned forward, pressing his lips against 2D's forehead. The singer opened his eyes, startled, but didn't flinch away. Murdoc moved down, giving him a kiss on his nose. He placed his hand on 2D's cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"Stu, how 'bout we go away for a while?" he then murmured.

2D stared at him blankly. "..Away?"

Murdoc nodded. "Away from here. Just for a short while. Somewhere that sod can't find you. He'll leave, eventually."

2D glanced down, thinking. "But what about Noodle and Russel? I mean, I've seen the way he sometimes looks at Noodle and.."

Murdoc cringed. "Yeah, I know. But do you really think that Russel's going to let anything happen to her? I'll tell him to take good care of her. And he'll kick Hannibal out."

Murdoc felt weak letting other people get rid of his brother for him, but it really was the only way. All that mattered right now was keeping 2D safe; and Noodle as well. He wasn't worried about Noodle, though, she was a smart girl and as long as Russel was there nothing was going to happen to that girl.

He looked at 2D again, waiting for an answer. The latter bit his lip, then looked up and nodded slightly.

The bassist flashed him a grin, and he managed a weak smile back.

"Let's get packing then," Murdoc said quietly, giving 2D another kiss on his forehead before standing up and walking to the door to go to his Winnebago.

"Wait!" 2D exclaimed, and Murdoc paused, curious.

2D sat up with difficulty, wincing at the pain. "Please.. don't leave me alone," he then said in a small voice.

Murdoc nodded wordlessly, walking over to 2D to help him out of bed.

"Where did he go, anyway?" the bassist then asked quietly.

2D stared at the ground as he stretched his limbs. "I don't know. I was out cold by the time he left."

Murdoc's hands clenched into fists, nails digging hard into skin. _That deranged, disgusting, miserable piece of shit._

He sat down heavily on the bed, resting his head in his hands. How had he let it get so far? He should have slung 2D over his shoulder and left as soon as Hannibal had been showing hints of being interested in the singer.

He felt a weight next to him, and 2D leaned his head on Murdoc's shoulder. The latter wrapped his arm around 2D, and he nuzzled closer, wrapping an arm around the bassist as well. They were silent for a while.

"I'm so sorry, 2D," Murdoc then said quietly.

2D glanced up, frowning. "For what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"For letting all this happen. If I had just used my fucking brains from the start, none of this would have happened."

The singer sat up, looking at Murdoc directly. "Muds, it's not your fault. You did nothing to cause this, you were trying to stop it from happening."

"But it still happened," Murdoc muttered.

2D moved up, putting himself on Murdoc's lap, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck.

"We're leaving now, Muds. Let's just focus on the future," he murmured.

Murdoc glanced up, surprised that words like that could come out of the singer's mouth. He took a deep breath, and smiled briefly.

"You're right," he said, for 2D's sake.

But he knew that he'd never be able to forgive himself for everything that had happened to the blue haired singer.

He stared at the man, smiling down at him as if he wasn't bruised and battered all over, and he suddenly felt extreme admiration for him. How he had not completely lost it by now, was a mystery to the bassist. 2D may not look so strong, or smart, but in reality there was so much more to him than he was letting on. Murdoc got overwhelmed by a sudden rush of affection for the younger man, and he brought his hand to his face, brushing away a lock of stray hair with his thumb.

2D stared at him wordlessly, although the reddening of his cheeks was a give-away to what he was feeling. Murdoc leaned forward slightly, and 2D did so too, connecting their lips in the gentlest of kisses; just a faint brushing of the lips.

It was over soon, and the two men stared at each other, searching each other's faces. Then 2D cuddled up against him, leaning his head against the bassist's chest. Murdoc wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a safe, tight embrace. He leaned his chin on the singer's head, closing his eyes for a moment.

They hadn't felt like this in a long time. Safe, happy, peaceful. Emotions that were destroyed when Hannibal came into the picture. But that would be over soon. They would leave, and Russel would get rid of his brother. It would all be ok.

He hoped.

* * *

**Opinions?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_Mommy pleeeease. Mommyy! Pleeeaseeeeee. Mommy nooo!_

''I'm just going to the bathroom, Ben! Keep quiet!''

''Murdoc, please, Murdoc. No. Murdoc... MURDOC.'' 2D pulled him down by his arm and made him sit back in the airplane seat.

''Look faceache, the brat's askin' for it...'' Murdoc muttered, but sat down by 2D, crossing his arms.

''There's _always _that one kid on the plane...'' 2D mumbled, looking back out through the airplane window.

He seemed to be fascinated by the bright clouds, his face pressing against the glass.

''Muds, where are we going?'' he asked quietly, never tearing his gaze from the sky, or his face from the window.

''It's a surprise,'' Murdoc said with a smile.

''Wait, I think it says on my boarding pass...'' he sat up straight, rummaging through his pockets.

Murdoc held the boarding pass in front of his face, ''Lookin' for this?'' he grinned devilishly.

''Give it!'' 2D exclaimed, making an elderly couple look at him, ''Murdoc! Pleeease I wanna know!'' he continued, a tad louder.

''Faceache, don't be that one kid,'' Murdoc smirked and tucked the boarding pass into his pocket, ''You'll find out soon enough.''

* * *

_And so he did.  
_  
As they sat in the Amsterdam airport waiting for their second plane to Maastricht, 2D was starting to get a clue.

''Wait, it says 'Nederland' there! And 'The Netherlands' there! Is that were we are?'' 2D exclaimed, his mouth full of 10-euro airport sandwich.

''Might be,'' Murdoc grinned, looking at 2D- who was looking back at him with an adoring look.

Not two seconds later, the sandwich became good friends with the floor as 2D's hands wrapped themselves around Murdoc, hugging him tightly.

Murdoc hugged back slowly, hearing 2D whisper into his ear.

''Thanks for bringing me here. And thanks for saving me.''

The _'thanks for saving me' _part made Murdoc's stomach churn. Hannibal was still there, and he felt horrible for running away. Still, he recalled that beautiful moment when they drove of into the night. As soon as they sat into their geep, with barely a suitcase-full of clothes, 2D grinned slightly. He hadn't done anything like it in almost a week, and Murdoc thought it was definitely time to go. Leave it all behind them, at least for a short while.

''No problem,'' he buried his face in 2D's neck.

As 2D slowly pulled away, he looked into Murdoc's eyes, ''Muds, I-''

_''Your final boarding call for all passengers for flight 3984.''_

''Shit, that's us,'' Murdoc muttered, looking down at his boarding pass.

2D nodded briskly, standing up.

''Let's go then,'' Murdoc said simply, following him up and walking behind him.

2D walked slowly, looking at the floor with a sad smile. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his lightly.  
He turned around to see Murdoc looking down at a map, his other hand holding 2D's nonchalantly.  
He stopped and stared at Murdoc, until the latter finally looked back at him.

''...Stu?''

''Uh-I-sorry Muds...'' 2D let go of his hand and kept walking forward, a tad faster.

''Dullard, hold on,'' Murdoc chuckled, also quickening his pace.

He took his hand again and stood up on his tiptoes, placing a light kiss on 2D's jaw- as far as he could reach- after which he proceeded on board, pulling the dumbfounded but finally happy 2D along.

* * *

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN- I CAN'T SIT NEXT TO HIM?!''

''Sir, I am incredibly sorry, but it seems you've bought different tickets than you've thought. Your seat is 21A,'' the flight attendant pointed at the far end, ''While your partner's seat is 3B,'' she pointed at the seat that was almost up in the pilot's cabin.

''We're not partners...'' 2D muttered, his ears turning a bright red, ''Just friends.''

''Band mates,'' Murdoc said awkwardly, ''WHICH DOES NOT MEAN I WANT TO SIT A MILE AWAY FROM HIM!''

''I'm sorry sir, but I can't fight protocol.''

''EVERY. TIME. Every fucking time I try and take public transport you people fuck something up...'' he proceeded to his seat, muttering a fit of curses.

2D shrugged with a smile, a tad amused at Murdoc's reaction. A week ago, he would've asked to sit as far away from 2D as possible.

* * *

''Well, this is nice,'' Murdoc grinned, throwing the suitcase behind the small love-seat in the winter garden.

_Oh, I forgot to mention. It's -15 degrees Celsius outside. The 12__th__ of December._

''It is nice... And just the two of us,'' 2D grinned, sitting down.

As the men sat on the love-seat for about 15 minutes, both having too much to say but not uttering a word, 2D was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It felt like he wouldn't be able to stay a second more without giving in and snogging his _savior_. Murdoc felt the same way about the adorable dullard.

''So, I saw a shovel in the corridor... Might go out and clean the Cheryl Crow off the driveway...'' 2D said absent-mindedly, pointing his index fingers together. ((_A/N: Cheryl Crow- Cockney rhyming slang for snow_))

''Na'h, I can do it, but there's really no need...'' Murdoc shrugged.

''How about I go and do it now?'' 2D said nervously, leaving the room before Murdoc could even react.

* * *

He was shoveling snow furiously, throwing it behind him and making an even bigger mess.

''Oi!'' he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Murdoc standing there, small piles of snow on his head, shoulders and inside his collar.

''Muds! I'm sorry...'' 2D neared him and started cleaning the snow off of him.

''You're a right plonker...'' Murdoc muttered, ''And now, '' Murdoc trailed off, bending down to pick up a handful of snow.

''No! Muds- don't!'' 2D yelled, laughing uncontrollably as he tried to run away from Murdoc.

Murdoc followed, but stopped, throwing the snow down and making 2D relax a bit.

''M-Murdoc?''

''Yeah?''

''Are you mad at me?''

Murdoc gave a slightly sad smile, ''No... Are you mad at me?''

''Why would I be?'' 2D cocked his head to the side.

''Well, I should've been there for you more...''

''It's okay... You did what you could,'' 2D shrugged.

''I should've protected you...'' Murdoc took a snowflake on his index finger and raised it up so 2D can see, ''See this snowflake, faceache?''

2D simply nodded.

''The snowflake's name is Stuart. Out of all the fucking snowflakes here,'' Murdoc looked at 2D, ''Only Stuart is special to me. He's the most important thing to me.''

Murdoc could see both _Stuarts _melt right before his eyes. The blue-haired one was grinning widely and blushing madly.

_Ring,ring._

_Na'h, that was not the alarm clock telling us this was one of their dreams. It was Murdoc's phone._

''Hello? Noods?'' he walked away from 2D as he answered.

_''Murdoc, where are you? And where is 2D?''_Noodle asked anxiously.

''We're... Taking time off,'' he said, feeling incredibly guilty.

Noodle took a deep sigh, _''Ah, so you're together. You could've at least said so... And just for the record, your brother is finished with his visit. I don't think he'll ever come back while Russel is alive and living here.''_

''What happened?'' Murdoc frowned, feeling incredibly happy.

_''He got drunk and trashed the living room, while saying he'll 'make you and 2D pay'. All in all, Russel kicked him out,'' _Noodle said brightly.

''Muds?'' 2D neared him.

''Alright Noods, I'll call you later,'' Murdoc said and hung up.

''Is_ he_ still at Kong?'' 2D asked quietly.

Murdoc pondered over it a bit, ''Yes.''

2D took a deep sigh, sitting down in the snow, ''What if he never leaves?''

Murdoc sat next to him, ''He will...''

2D felt tears collect in his eyes as he thought back of the man. He stood up and made his way back into the house. After the euphoria faded, all of his feeling surfaced and he felt worse than ever.  
Even if Hannibal leaves Kong, he will never leave 2D's memory.

* * *

**Opinions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait on this and the last chapters, but we both have school now :c  
I know there are awesome people out there who will stick with us :3**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What do you think, anyway?" Murdoc asked, coming inside and dropping something heavy on the ground which 2D couldn't see.

2D was sitting on the couch, curled up with a layer of blankets around him,shivering slightly since there was no heating. He looked up at Murdoc's question, looking around the little cottage type building.

"How did you get it?" he asked quietly.

Murdoc took off his jacket, hanging it up and lifting the huge binbag up. He carried it to the big fireplace with a few groans, setting it down.

He carefully placed big blocks of wood from the bag into the fireplace, and 2D went over to help him.

"I own it," Murdoc said eventually, leaning down and wiping a strand of hair from 2D's face. "I bought this little place years ago."

"Why?"

The bassist shrugged. "I wanted to own a house in The Netherlands, just for the sake of it, really. Y'know, if I wanted to get away, I could just come here, fuck a few legal whores, smoke some legal weed. Just relax a little. I forgot all about this place until a few days ago, though. Turned out perfectly, eh."

2D nodded wordlessly as Murdoc continued with the fireplace. In a few minutes, flaming heat bursted from the place and the singer let out a happy sigh, edging closer. Murdoc also edged a little closer, stretching out his hands and gazing at 2D. They were silent for a long time, 2D staring at the flames, Murdoc staring at 2D.

"Are you okay?" Murdoc suddenly asked quietly.

2D started, being pulled roughly out of his thoughts. He glanced at the bassist, then back at the flames wordlessly.

"Stu?"

The latter hunched his shoulders. "Could we please not talk about this? Not right now, at least?" he whispered.

Everything needed time to sink in and process, it was all just a big shock. He had to get used to everything, he had to get used to the fact that he had been sexually abused multiple times, and the monster who had been doing that was still in their house. He was safe now, though. It would take a while to feel it, but with Murdoc there things would be whole lot easier.

The latter stared at him as 2D tried to speak again, turning towards Murdoc slightly.

"I just.. I need some time, alright?" he said quietly.

Murdoc looked at him for a long while, then nodded. He let out a big sigh, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just letting you know that if you'll never forgive me for all of this, I'll understand. Fuck, I agree. I won't ever forgive myself for this," he muttered.

"Muds, no. You're the last one to blame. But can we please not talk about this just yet? I just.." 2D trailed off.

"Yes?" Murdoc urged gently.

"I just need.." He paused again, this time reaching shyly for Murdoc's hand.

"I just need you here. With me," he then mumbled, blushing and fiddling with the bassist's fingers.

Murdoc smiled and wrapped his arms around 2D, so that the latter was sitting in between his legs, leaning against Murdoc's torso. The latter pulled 2D close, encaging him with his arms across the singer's chest.

He pressed a kiss against his temple, and 2D closed his eyes contently, feeling himself doze off.

When he woke up, he was in a huge, warm bed. He glanced around him, panicking for a moment until Murdoc's grinning face appeared in front of his.

"Good, you're awake. I ordered pizza."

"What time is it?" the singer asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Murdoc picked up two still warm boxes of pizza, jumping onto the bed, lying next to 2D. He glanced at his watch.

"Half past eleven. You want that pizza or not?"

2D nodded, accepting a box from Murdoc. "Think I might just go straight back to sleep after the pizza," the singer said with a yawn.

"Think I'll join you there, mate. I'm knackered. I'll have to find an extra mattress somewhere, though," Murdoc muttered, chomping through his pizza.

2D glanced at him but didn't say a word. They ate silently for a while.

"Hey Muds?"

"Hm?"

"When are we flying back?"

Murdoc thought about it for a while. "A week, I think," he said quietly.

"But.."

"He'll be gone by then. Believe me," the bassist muttered.

"If you're sure," 2D said with a small voice.

Murdoc put their pizza boxes aside on the bedside table, and leaned towards 2D, cupping his face in his hands.

"He will be gone, alright? Russel and Noodle are busy with kicking him out right now, so don't worry about a thing," he said reassuringly.

The singer nodded, and they leaned forward, capturing each other's lips carefully. They pulled away, staring at each other for a while before 2D stood up.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and stuff.." he said awkwardly, before walking away.

Murdoc leaned his head back on the pillow, thinking he should probably do the same. When they both returned, brushed and cleaned, 2D crashed onto the bed immediately, feeling exhausted.

"Well.. good night," the bassist then said quietly, making to walk away.

"Wait," 2D said, and he leaned forward, pulling Murdoc onto the bed and under the blankets with him.

"There's plenty of space here for both of us," he beamed, nuzzling into Murdoc's chest as the latter wrapped his arms around 2D.

Surrounded by the reassuring crackling of the warm fire, and each other's breaths they slowly fell into a content sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :3 Opinions?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the reviews :D  
Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Murdoc woke up early in the morning, just in time to see the Sun rise, sunlight bathing the snow and making it almost blindingly bright. A bit of snow was still falling from the sky, snowflakes dancing in front of his eyes. It looked cold outside. _Really cold._ But he was here, curled up under warm blankets, with 2D next to him. He never really had a chance to experience something like this. It made him happy, blissful.  
He turned around and, as expected, saw 2D lying on his side, facing Murdoc, his eyes closed and his head nuzzled against his pillow- but he was frowning and moaning, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

''Stu... 2D,'' Murdoc shook his shoulder.

2D blinked his eyes open abruptly, staring at Murdoc with huge scared eyes.

''M-Mornin','' he choked out when he seemed to relax a bit.

''Good morning,'' Murdoc grinned slightly. He then pulled 2D closer, wrapping an arm around him gently.  
2D buried his face into Murdoc's shirt, inhaling his scent gratefully. He smiled into Murdoc's chest, closing his eyes again.

''Mudsie...'' he murmured.

''Yeah love?'' Murdoc smiled down at him.

''Can we go out for a walk?'' he asked quietly, looking up at Murdoc with child-like eagerness.

''We can do anything ya want,'' he grinned, and after receiving a grin back, he leaned down and planted a short kiss on 2D's lips. Both their faces turned slightly red, and after looking into each other's eyes for a bit, 2D sat up and threw the covers off of himself.

''Shit, it's so cold...'' 2D whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed as he tried to put a sock on.

Murdoc crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist,pulling him close and burying his face in his neck.

''Come on and I'll warm ya up,'' Murdoc said with a smirk.

2D let himself giggle a bit, ''M-Mudsie... Get off,'' he said with a smile.

Murdoc smiled into the crook of his neck, ''You smell sweet,'' he stated.

2D's face suddenly darkened a bit. He stood up, dusting himself off awkwardly.

''Can we go now? Please?'' He said, averting his eyes.

''Sure,'' Murdoc said with a disappointed grin.

They got dressed in silence, and after locking the house, they started their walk to God-knows-where.  
With the snow slowly falling on them and a cool breeze biting their reddened cheeks and ears, _they were having the time of their lives._

Just walking towards the rising Sun, the snowflakes flying around, lit up by the bright Maastricht shop windows, with the man you love.  
It was still quite dark outside, and only a few people were out, probably going to work.

Murdoc stopped in front of a bakery and lit a cigarette, giving one to 2D and lighting it with his own. The latter accepted in gratefully. If there was one thing that could've made this walk perfect, it was a cigarette. _Or Murdoc kissing him._

Little did he know...

Murdoc threw his cigarette on to the ground and stepped on it, grabbing 2D's hands and pulling him closer. He looked up into his eyes before kissing him roughly. What surprised him is that 2D didn't react, he didn't pull away nor kiss back.

''Look,'' Murdoc began after pulling away, ''This is stupid. Pretending like we don't have feelings for each other when we clearly do.''

He looked at his feet a bit,chuckling. His cheeks a bright crimson, _but that must've been the cold._

''I'm tired of it. I want you to know how I feel. I... I never did this before, you know? But I seem to be giving cheesy speeches quite often lately...'' he trailed off, mustering up the courage.

''I love you,'' he finally said it, looking up at 2D's eyes, searching for any kind of sign, a reaction.

But this was too much. Too much, too soon. _How could anyone love 2D?_

''Muds...'' 2D sighed, too ashamed to look back at the bassist, '' I'm hungry.''

And that was it.

Any hope that Murdoc had for the two of them, all of his fantasies, his dreams, all crushed.

It that single second, he just wanted to sit into the snow, and... Sit there. Stop life for a second.

''Oh, right,'' Murdoc mumbled, ''We can't keep ya waiting now can we...'' he muttered, forcing a smile as tears glistened in his eyes.  
''Here,'' he handed 20 euro to 2D, ''Take anything ya want... Good thing we're near a bakery.''

2D gulped, swallowing tears as he slowly entered the bakery, leaving his best friend out in the snow to hang out with cigarettes.

* * *

The walk home was agonizing, excruciating, torturous, cheerless, comfortless, pitiful and damn long.

After entering the house they exchanged a short glance and looked away awkwardly.

2D made his way to the bed, and Murdoc followed. When 2D lay as close to the edge as possible, Murdoc just lay in the middle. He wasn't going to give up now. He would let him sleep on it, and maybe he would change his mind. No, not maybe. He will change his mind.  
What did all those kisses mean if 2D didn't feel the same?  
That passion he never felt with anyone else?  
One moment he would kiss him back happily, the next 2D would start rejecting him and acting weird.  
It made Murdoc want to smash his face in.

He glared at the vocalist, watching him sleep, his body shaking a bit.

Murdoc deduced he was probably cold and took the blanket off of himself.  
''Fuckin' Hell.. The things I do for you...'' he muttered as he covered 2D and tucked him in.

He leaned over him, falling in love with him more as he watched the cute frown on his face, even though it was a frown- Murdoc adored it.  
He leaned down and planted a short kiss on 2D's lips.  
Suddenly, 2D mumbled something in his sleep.

Murdoc froze, ''What?''

_''I... love... you-''_

Murdoc smiled widely.

_''-Hannibal.''_

* * *

_Murdoc kissing 2D wouldn't have made that walk perfect._

_Hannibal gone from their memory would.  
_

* * *

**Heehee :3 I wonder what'll happen next lol**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, would mean loads if we got feedback :)**  
**_  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh hot dang...That's a lot of reviews XD Thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this :D**

* * *

2D woke up, feeling much better. This had been one of those blissful naps where he hadn't remembered his dreams. It had just been peaceful, consuming sleep.

He noticed he was spread out over the bed. Wasn't Murdoc lying next to him before?

He rolled over, wondering what time it was. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table. It was only eleven o'clock.

Giving a small sigh, he got up and made his way into the living room. He looked around.

"Murdoc?" he called.

No reply. Frowning, 2D walked into the kitchen, finding no one there either.

"Muds?" he called again, louder this time.

Still no answer. He sat down on the couch, confused. Should he call him? Taking the phone out of his pocket, he dialed Murdoc's number, holding the phone to his ear.

It rang. And rang. Somewhere in another room a phone rang as well.

"Fuck.." 2D muttered.

Why did the wanker leave his phone at home if he was going out? Why hadn't he told the singer? 2D leaned back on the couch, frowning.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Maybe Murdoc was just out for a walk. 2D had been sleeping for a long time. But still, to just leave like that? The singer sighed, going to the bedroom to get himself some warmer clothes since it was freezing and there was no Murdoc to warm him up. After he had dressed himself in three t-shirts and two pairs of jeans, he went back into bed, crawling under the blankets.

_If Murdoc's not back in fifteen minutes, I'll go outside and look for him. _

He spent a few minutes staring at the white ceiling, feeling lonely, and hurt that Murdoc hadn't said a thing. He ran a hand through his hair. He was probably just worrying too much, Murdoc was just out for a smoke and would be back soon. Still, why hadn't he left a note or something at least?

His head snapped up as he heard the front door open. Looked like all his worries had been for nothing.

The singer jumped out of the bed, hastily making his way to the front door. Murdoc was brushing the snow from his hair, coughing slightly as he did so. He kept his back turned to 2D, to the latter's confusion.

"Muds?" he said, feeling a tad nervous for some reason.

The bassist didn't reply, only confirming 2D's fears. He came closer, frowning slightly as Murdoc's back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked warily.

He stared as Murdoc stiffened, slowly turning around.

"No."

With that one single word, the bassist pushed past 2D, making his way to the kitchen. 2D stared after him, his mouth hanging open. He heard Murdoc walking around for a while in the kitchen, then going into the bedroom. 2D snapped out of his state, walking quickly towards the bedroom. Before he could enter the room, however, the door was slammed shut in his face.

Blinking, he gathered the courage to open the door.

"Murdoc?"

The bassist was gathering clothes from the ground, stuffing it all into his own suitcase. He didn't react when 2D called his name. The latter tried again.

"What are you doing?"

Murdoc straightened up, all the time not looking at 2D. "Getting my stuff."

2D's eyes widened. "What for? You're leaving? Why?"

"I'm not leaving. Not completely. I'm sleeping in the living room from now on," the bassist said coldly.

2D blinked, hurt punching him in the chest. "But..why?"

Murdoc finally looked at him, his eyes distant and emotionless. He didn't reply as he lit a cigarette, carrying the suitcase to the living room. 2D stayed in the bedroom for a few minutes, trying to calm himself. He lowered himself on the bed. What had he done to upset Murdoc like this? Was it because of yesterday morning? He cringed as he thought back to Murdoc saying he loved the singer. It wasn't that 2D didn't love him, the complete opposite even. 2D loved Murdoc more than anything. It was just that whenever he wanted to show or tell the bassist, Hannibal appeared in his mind again and ruined everything. He would feel his arms around him again, his hot breath in his ear.

He wished he could explain it to Murdoc.

The singer stood up, rushing towards the living room. "Murdoc, I..- where are you going?"

Murdoc paused as he opened the door, taking a deep breath. "Out."

With those words, he shut the door behind him. But 2D wasn't going to let him get away this time. He ran to the front door, pulling it open. He ran through the snow on his bare feet, catching up to Murdoc quickly. The latter glared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in the snow without any shoes on? Get the fuck back inside!" he snapped.

"Not before you tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" the singer demanded, hopping from one foot onto the other as the cold bit into his soles.

"Just.. go," Murdoc said through gritted teeth.

"No! Muds, please tell me! If it's about yesterday morning, I'm sorry. I just.. I just don't feel _right _yet.. it just all hurts and it's so confusing.. I'm sorry," 2D ended up muttering.

Murdoc stared at him for a long while, his eyes narrowed. Then he gave a little shake of his head.

"Before you start saying things, maybe you should start thinking about what you really want. Or _who_ you really want," he said darkly.

There was a little pause as 2D stared at him in utter confusion.

"Now get the fuck back inside before your feet freeze off. I'm not bringing you to the hospital," the bassist then said quietly.

He turned around without another word, and left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I would, and I suppose ladyxa would too, like to see opinions :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi thanks for the reviews and 'ope you like this one *heart***

* * *

''Here you go,'' the girl whispered, handing him a cold beer.

''Thanks love,'' he grinned in response.

He was chugging on his beer gratefully and she watched him in silence, until her pocket lit up and made a buzzing sound. They both flinched before finding out the source of the light was her cellphone. She received a message which will turn out to be a very important one.

''Who is it, Noodle?'' Hannibal asked, sliding down from the bed to sit on the floor next to her. His back against the bed, he watched her as she read the message in disbelief. Watched how the collar of her shirt revealed just the right amount as she hunched slightly.

''Oh my,'' she said quietly, ''I-It's Murdoc. They're in The Netherlands!'' as she continued, her voice got louder.

''What?'' he spat.

''Yes. He only tells me now...'' she shook her head.

Loud footsteps were heard from outside Noodle's bedroom and they both froze. Hannibal sunk lower in attempt to hide behind the bed, but there was no need to hide as they heard Russel simply pass the room and continue down the hall.

They both let out a sigh of relief, Hannibal tangling his hand with Noodle's.

''Shit, we have to be quieter,'' he whispered.

''I agree, this was really close,'' she squeezed his hand, making him smile.

''You're really a wonderful girl... Letting me stay with you and everything... Thank you, and thank you for being so understanding. You know I was just so pissed they left without me. Just, thank you,'' he raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, making her blush.

''No problem,'' she smiled.

_Isn't Hannibal such a nice bloke?_  
He would compliment her and her guitar skills, talk to her about anything she wanted- even the_ forbidden_topics she was afraid or shy to talk to her band mates about. He would hold her hand, kiss her good-night, sleep with her so she doesn't get scared...

''So what's up with Stu and my brother? he whispered, casually.

''They're in a town called Maastricht, in a little cabin in the outskirts of the city. That's about it... Oh, he says it's snowing there,too,'' she whispered back.

''What do you think- if I went to visit them? If I leave now I could be there by evening,'' he whispered, a wide smirk on his face.

''Oh my! Yes, I think they'd be thrilled.''

_Of course you do, Noodle. You've been deceived._

''I'll ask him to send the address, and you start packing,'' she smiled.

''Don't tell him I'm coming, I want it to be a surprise,'' he winked and got up to retrieve his stuff from the depths of her closet.

* * *

2D was sitting in the winter garden, his back turned toward the outside garden, the huge chair he was sitting in making it impossible for anyone to even notice him there. Just what he wanted. If he was going to be there without Murdoc, he'd be there without anyone.

Letting out a long sigh and shaking at the cold, he took his cellphone out and texted him for the twentieth time that night. It was around midnight, and there was no moon out. After he shut his cellphone off, he got up, stretched, and turned the light on. He slumped back into the chair,_ ''I'll just wait for him here then,''_he thought.

He sat in the dim flickering light for what seemed like an hour, until he heard footsteps coming from the outside. Then it went quiet for a bit, but as he listened closer, he could hear the footsteps again- only muffled by the snow.

He turned around slowly, peeking behind the chair and through the huge windows. There was nothing out there.  
Then, he saw it. His breathing hitched as he turned around abruptly, hiding behind the chair again.  
It was a light, a cellphone light to be precise.  
He calmed down a bit, taking another peek only to see the light had gotten a few feet closer.

He turned back around again and stared into the living room, directly into the cold ashes in the fireplace as cold sweat beaded his body.

One again, the footsteps were heard, louder and louder.

He convinced himself it was nothing, maybe somebody was just passing through their back yard. But why would they be getting closer to him, then?

Mustering up the courage, he turned around once more to look through the window and into the cold dark.

As fast as he looked out, he looked away, curling up into a ball in the chair as he bit his hand not to scream.

There was a face.  
Right outside of the window, _there was a face._  
His eyes filled up with tears.

He couldn't move, couldn't turn the light off to feel at least a bit less visible.

Then, light tap on the glass.

Was all it took for him to start running for his life, almost tripping over his own feet as he winced and cried in fear. He went into his room, double locked the door and closed the blinds. He sat in the corner of the room, crying softly and quietly begging for Murdoc to come back.

He heard footsteps from outside his window, his stomach churning at the sound.

Then, he heard the front door open.

* * *

**I'm smirking my arse off -w- **  
**cliffhangey! :3**

**thank you for reading c:**  
**leave feedback if you think we should continue :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for waiting so patiently dears, hope you enjoy this chappy! :D  
**

* * *

Murdoc groaned, dropping his head on the filthy bar table with a loud 'thump'.

"Another," he mumbled.

The barmaid shook her head at him, filling up his glass with more whisky.

"You ever loved someone you first thought you hated, then to hear that person say they love someone you thought they hated?" he moaned, making a grab for his glass.

She stared at him. "No."

"Ahh, well. What do you know. You're Dutch," the bassist muttered, taking a big gulp.

The barmaid rolled her eyes, moving away to serve someone else. Murdoc sighed, taking another gulp. It occurred to him that his phone had been silent for a while. It had been ringing and buzzing all day since he had left the house.

_Good, 2D's finally gotten the message. I don't want to fucking talk to him._

Still, he couldn't help but be a little annoyed.. had the singer given up that easily? He apparently wasn't as important to him as he thought..

_Wait, what am I even saying. I'm not important to him at all. Dear little Hannibal is._

He smiled bitterly, gulping down his alcohol. He looked at the barmaid, squinting. He had only just realised how attractive she actually was. Blonde, big boobs.

"Love, could you tell me what time it is?" he drawled, leaning forward.

She pursed her lips at him. "Time for you to go home."

Murdoc glared at her, shakily getting up. "You know what, you're right. I'm not in the mood for this anyway."

"You're not driving, are you?" she called after him, but he ignored her.

The bassist stumbled out of the bar, the cold air sobering him up a lot as soon as it hit him. He shivered, digging his hands into his pockets and taking a deep, steadying breath before he started walking. He would just go inside, head straight to the living room and fall asleep there.

The bassist slipped on some ice, landing face first in the snow. He contemplated just lying there and not getting up.

_It's not so bad here. Sure, it's cold and wet but at least it's peaceful. No-_

"Meneer, gaat het?"

He sighed, and looked up to see a young man looking down at him worriedly.

"English, mate," he mumbled, trying to get up.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" the man repeated, helping Murdoc up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped."

"Well.. should I drive you home? My car's right there-"

"No, no. It's just a couple of blocks away," Murdoc shooed the man away, starting to walk quickly.

After a few minutes he regretted turning down the offer, however. It was dark and quiet and cold. He kept slipping on the ice, and the snow was seeping through his boots, making his feet numb. He pulled his scarf tighter round his neck, finally seeing the little house they were residing in.

He stumbled inside, throwing off his coat and scarf on the ground. Kicking off his boots, he was about to go and lie on the couch, but curiosity pulled him to the bedroom. He softly opened the door just a tad, peering through it. 2D's sleeping shape was lying faced away from him, completely in the dark.

Murdoc shook his head bitterly, shutting the door again, frowning as it made a creaking sound it hadn't been making before. He ignored it, however.

He went to lie on the couch, pulling the blankets over himself and tried to sleep.

**3 hours earlier**

2D shivered, trying not to make a sound as he heard footsteps in the hallway. His heart was thumping in his throat as he hid behind the bed, lying down as flat as he could. His breathing sped up as he heard someone toying with the handle.

The string of curse words that followed made 2D's blood run cold. He knew that voice. There was no doubt about it now. He bit his lip harshly as the tears pooled in his eyes. He jumped when he heard loud thumping.

_He's going to smash the door open._

The singer curled up into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping this was all a terrible nightmare.

**Slam!**

_It's all just a nightmare, a terrible dream.._

**Slam!**

_In a moment I'll wake up in my nice comfy bed.. _

**Slam!**

_I'll go to Murdoc and kiss him and cuddle up to him, and tell him I love him.._

With a final slam, 2D heard the door being thrown off its hinges. He gave a soft whimper, curling up into himself even more.

"Stuart, love," the disgustingly familiar voice cooed. "Where are you?"

2D covered his face with his hands, trying not to make a sound as he sobbed helplessly. He felt footsteps near his hiding place and stopped breathing, trying with all his might not to make a sound. It stayed silent for so long that 2D dared to open his eyes. He slowly looked up, and almost had a heart attack there and then.

"Hello, pet."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Murdoc groaned as he rubbed his eyes. His head was thumping enormously. What time was it even?

He glanced at his watch. Three o'clock. Whoops. Well, 2D would be awake by now. Another day spent outside then.

Sighing, the bassist got up and went to the bathroom. Strange, no sign of 2D having been there, while usually there would be dirty underwear lying somewhere on the ground and toothpaste smeared somewhere.

_Whatever, maybe he's finally learned to pick up after himself._

Because Murdoc has every right to criticize someone about their hygienic situation.

He washed his face, glaring at his tired looking, hung over reflection. He quickly brushed his teeth, then figured he would get dressed and head outside immediately.

The bassist went back into the living room, glancing in the kitchen as he did. Still no sign of 2D. He pulled on his clothes, a bad feeling nagging at the back of his head. He ignored it, however, and went to the hallway, wrapping up for the cold weather.

Murdoc opened the door, then paused. He cursed, throwing it shut and stomping to the bedroom. He threw the door open, jumping as it flew off its hinges onto the ground. He peered into the room..

* * *

**Hahah I hope you don't hate us because of all the cliffhangers XD  
Thank you for reading and leave sum fee'back if ye wan' more :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

_Where's the fun in it if there's no cliffhangers?_

**Hey guise :3 Thank you for the reviews and we hope you like this (:**

* * *

And saw _nothing._

2D wasn't there, _nobody _was.

Actually, there weren't even any of his clothes, that were usually scattered around the room, there. Nor was his suitcase which usually stood in the corner of the room. It made Murdoc's stomach churn.

_Has 2D left him?_

The answer was, unfortunately, yes. Not that 2D left willingly, but Mudsie couldn't know that now, could he?

He slumped onto the unusually tidy bed, letting out a loud groan as he hid his face in his hands. As he shifted slightly, he heard something rustle under his bum. He shifted his weight onto his leg and leaned to the side. He then stuck a hand under his other leg and pulled out a square piece of paper.

**MURDOC,**

**han is my boyfriend now and i left you to be with him**  
**because we love each other**  
**and he is so**  
**great**

**go back to england**

**2D**

Murdoc clenched his fingers around the note, not able to believe what he'd just read.

He kept reading it over and over, as if it would somewhat help him realise that this wasn't a dream, or one of 2D's jokes.  
Still, after countless times he read it, it seemed a bit strange.  
But maybe he just didn't want to believe 2D would be so cold to him.

_Fuck... If only I'd answered the sodding phone last night..._

He turned the note around in his hand and almost shouted in surprise as he read saw there were two more words written on the back.

**F OR EST  
HE L l**

He stared at it for a good minute, his eyes wide.

_Forest? Hell? What the fuck is that about?_

His hands fell into his lap and he dropped the note on the floor. Feeling limp and helpless, a strange doubt suddenly appearing in his mind.

He pondered over everything he'd just read, feeling the warm rays of the morning Sun on his _as always_- naked chest. He turned around and toward the window, frowning as he saw something written on the steamy glass.

**H E L P**

* * *

/

* * *

''A cabin in the woods... The perfect place to die, eh?'' Hannibal chuckled.

2d whimpered quietly, curled up naked in the corner of Hannibal's _bed for fun_.

Hannibal plopped down next to him, kindly offering him a beer which 2D refused simply by averting his eyes.

''Hey, hey, love,'' Hannibal cupped his chin and tilted his head up, ''I'm just messing with you. You'll be alive for a looong time.''  
_Another chuckle._  
''Why are you always so fucking scared of me? Come on, I know you like me. Fit, well endowed...'' he said with a smirk.

2D looked down, his eyes filling up with tears.

''Fuck!'' Hannibal let go of him and smashed his beer bottle against the headboard, making 2D wince.

''What's it now, then?'' he spat.

2D curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly.

Hannibal sighed, grabbing his shoulders, nails digging into soft skin.

''Talk,'' he demanded, pressing one the bottle shard onto his collarbone.

2D buried his face into his hands, ''I don't want you,'' he whispered, the tears escaping his eyes.

Hannibal frowned, ''You don't want _to_? Nobody fucking cares-''

''I DON'T WANT _YOU_!'' 2D choked out, finally looking up at him.

Hannibal paused, taken aback by 2D's sudden outburst. His mouth hung open a bit, _he was definitely not expecting it._

''Well you seemed to have wanted me last night when we were making love-'

2D sobbed, a look of pure disgust on his face, ''That was not making love!'' his voice got loud up to the point where he was screaming, ''That was not _'Hey 2D, I love you, you love me, let's have sex if you want to.'_ NO. That was '_Hey 2D_-'' he gestured the rest by making an _o_ shape with the index finger and thumb of his right hand, and then thrust into the _o _with the index finger of his left.

Hannibal looked at him with a look of pure amusement on his face, ''Well, yes. Just without the '_Hey 2D_' part,'' he added, then burst into a fit of sniggers.

2D hid his face again, sobbing uncontrollably. His only comfort now was the fact that Hannibal usually went easier on him when he was in a good mood.

''Seriously, though, now- what the fuck _do _you want if you don't want this?'' Hannibal glared at him.

2D squeezed his eyes shut, ''Murdoc,'' he whispered.

Hannibal pulled him closer, ''Too bad you don't get to decide,'' he said with a forced smile.

2D couldn't stand it anymore. Any of it.

''I love Murdoc,'' he mumbled in between sobs.

''No,'' Hannibal looked down at him, ''You love me.  
Say it.''

2D shook his head ever so slightly.

''Say it,'' Hannibal repeated harshly.

2D shook his head again, albeit harder this time.

''Lookie here,'' Hannibal grasped his chin and made him look up into his eyes, ''You're not the one calling the shots here, love. And there is no way for you or Mudsie to win this game. I have nothing to lose, but you, you have plenty.''

2D looked away, ''I-I love you.''

''Hannibal.''

''I love you,'' 2D repeated, ''Hannibal.''

''I love you too pet,'' he smiled, ''Now kiss me.''

2D leaned up slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making him moan quietly.

Just as Hannibal's hand went down to 2D's nether regions, the door flew open.

* * *

**AREN'T CLIFFHANGERS**  
**JUST THE BEST THING EVER**

**ladyxa is starting to think I'm evil because of putting so much of those,lol.**  
**Please leave opinions if you don't hate me too much hahah C:**


	20. Chapter 20

**khvvcaevuzcveuzvrz  
cndibzubeozvqwicjd  
nvfivnoeruhviufhv  
is all i have to say  
btw thank you and enjoy  
**

* * *

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

2D and Hannibal both jumped as Murdoc came flying towards them. He kicked Hannibal away from 2D, then kicked him onto the floor, straddling him and repeatedly punching his face.

"NO ONE-"

_Punch_.

"TOUCHES-"

_Punch_.

"MY-"

_Punch_.

"2D!"

Hannibal was completely taken aback, still in a daze as his younger brother continued to punch him, blood splattering everywhere, including on 2D.

"I'll fucking kill you," the bassist snarled, and at that point Hannibal seemed to come to his senses.

He leaped forward, throwing Murdoc off him, blood streaming from his mouth. He then lunged for Murdoc's throat, pinning him against the wall, squeezing as hard as he could. Murdoc clawed at the hands as his face began to turn blue, but unfortunately his brother had always been stronger than him.

2D unfroze from his shock, getting up quietly and grabbing a lamp from the bedside table. As Murdoc continued to struggle, the singer sneaked up to Hannibal. His and Murdoc's eyes met, and 2D brought the lamp down on Hannibal's head as hard as he could. The latter was dazed, his grip around Murdoc's throat weakening, and the bassist landed him a kick in the groin that sent him flying.

"Give up, little brother," he then said, spitting out a tooth, and slowly standing up. "2D loves me."

"Cut the bullshit, Hannibal," Murdoc snarled back.

Hannibal smirked, knowing he had struck a sensitive chord. "Bullshit, Murdoc? Really? Then what's this?"

His hand went into his pocket, and 2D and Murdoc didn't move a muscle. Hannibal brought out a little tape recorder. He pressed play.

"I love you, Hannibal."

"I love you too, pet. Now kiss me."

Complete silence as Hannibal calmly put the tape recorder back into his pocket, smiling triumphantly at the pair who were staring at him in shock. Murdoc slowly turned his head to 2D, a look of pure hurt on his face.

"Murdoc, no-" 2D began desperately.

"Shut it, Stu, we all heard it," Hannibal interrupted him quickly.

Murdoc just shook his head, still not saying anything. 2D went up to him, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Muds, just let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, Stuart. The tape recorder doesn't lie," Hannibal interrupted again.

2D whipped around furiously. "Shut the fuck up, you sodding dickhead! You know what happened and you know this isn't real, now stop acting like a fucking smartarse and let me talk to Murdoc!" he snarled.

Both Murdoc and Hannibal flinched in surprise. 2D turned back around to Murdoc, looking rather pleased with himself.

"2D, just.. how..?" Murdoc uttered slowly before 2D could say anything.

"That's what I'm trying to explain! Hannibal made me say it!" the singer yelled desperately.

Murdoc shook his head. "No."

2D stared at him. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No, 2D. You've said it before, and he wasn't even there then," the bassist then said quietly.

The singer frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hannibal sat down on the bed, crossing his legs, a look of interested amusement on his face. Murdoc's shocked face turned into an emotionless one, eyes growing cold.

"In your sleep, a few days ago. The day I told you.." the bassist glanced at Hannibal. "The day I told you what I felt for you. When you were asleep you said you loved him."

2D's face turned grey, his jaw hanging open.

_Now it all makes sense._

"Murdoc.. it's not true.. I don't remember what I dreamed, it must have been something along the lines of Hannibal forcing me to say it.. Muds, you know it's not true!" 2D cried out.

Murdoc just shook his head again. "Please, 2D.. just stop. I should better leave you two alone."

2D's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! Murdoc, please!"

The bassist didn't respond, just staring at him with that cold stare.

"Well, the main thing now is that 2D's staying. So goodbye, my dear little brother," Hannibal said suddenly, standing up and walking towards Murdoc with a grin.

Murdoc closed his eyes and took a huge breath, letting it out in with a big sigh. He then turned to 2D, still without emotion on his face.

"Are you staying or coming?" he asked coldly.

"Murdoc, I'm coming with you, of course I am-"

"But you'll leaving your sweetheart behind," he then said mockingly, sneering.

2D almost burst into tears then and there. "Murdoc, please stop this! I don't love Hannibal, never have and never will. Please."

"Let's go," was Murdoc's answer.

"Oi, hang on! I don't think so," Hannibal said angrily, grabbing 2D's hair and pulling the singer towards him.

"Fuck _off_!" 2D snapped, elbowing the man in the ribs, causing him to let go of 2D and gasp in pain.

Murdoc calmly stepped towards him and punched him on the temple, causing his older brother to fall to the ground, unconscious. 2D and Murdoc both stared down at him for a while, not speaking.

"I'll finish with you later," Murdoc hissed.

Then the bassist turned around towards the door, and 2D followed him as he stiffly walked outside.

They went into the car, the singer desperately trying to catch Murdoc's eye, to no avail.

"Muds?" he tried quietly.

The bassist didn't even acknowledge him.

"How did you find me?" he continued anyhow.

There was a long silence. "Wasn't hard. It's the only forest near the place. I could hear you two shouting as soon as I drove further into the forest. It didn't take me long to find the cabin," Murdoc then replied tonelessly.

It was silent for a while again.

"Thank you, Murdoc," 2D then said softly.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Still don't know why you didn't just stay with your darling," he spat, mocking bitterly again.

"Please don't," 2D whispered, closing his eyes.

The bassist glanced at him, then sighed and bit his tongue. They reached the cottage soon, and Murdoc was about to step out of the car without another word, but 2D grabbed his arm.

"Murdoc, listen to me."

The bassist reluctantly slumped back into his seat, not looking at 2D. The latter took a deep breath.

"Hannibal has been raping me for weeks now. He has abused me and hurt me and done awful things to me.. he's made me do awful things. The only reason I didn't break down was because of you."

He paused, looking out of the window.

"What you just heard.. he forced me to say it. I didn't want to at first, but he was threatening me.. he said I had a lot to lose and I knew he meant he was going to do something to you.. I had to, Muds. Please believe me," he then whispered.

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair, then looked at 2D. "What about what you said in your sleep?"

2D covered his face with his hands. "I don't know, Murdoc.. But it's bullshit, you know it is.." he said, his voice breaking.

The bassist didn't reply, staring at 2D for a while. Then the latter removed his hands from his face.

"I love you, Murdoc," he said quietly, staring straight at him. "I love you."

* * *

**k i love you all of you who coped with the cliffhangers 3  
thanks for reading  
leave opinions  
and let us proceed XD  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hey you! Yeah you! Please listen up. It seems you of your fellow readers have forgotten this is a collaboration.**  
**Bitches, I'm not the only one writing this story. _ladyxa_ and I do a chapter each and I might even write who wrote which one in the later ones. Since I did this one, you can deduce she did the previous, and she will do the next one. K? K.**  
**So if you like this story it's 50 percent her fault.** **XD**  
**Thank you for your kind reviews, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

2D stared at Murdoc,who stared at the steering wheel in silence.

''I'm a bit hungry,'' Murdoc said coldly.

Then 2D nodded,swallowing tears. "Okay then..." he looked into his lap,hurt and devastated. He unbuckled his seat belt, took the house key and exited the car, slowly making his way toward the house.

_Murdoc will never love me, and that's okay. In a few minutes it'll all be over..._

He did not notice that he happened to drop his phone and it laid on the seat while he was walking up to the door, opening then closing it lifelessly...

Soon the phone was having an intense staring contest with Murdoc.

_If he had a phone,why didn't he call or text me?_

Murdoc picked it up and while doing so he accidentally pressed some button that made the screen light up.

There were some words on the screen, and at first he wasn't going to read it, but something caught his attention.

_i've been texting you all night, so i don't have any credit left on my phone. but even if i had some, i doubt i'd send this message to you. it would be cool if i could send anything so you could come and get me, but i don't think you want to come and save me. i'm just a worthless piece of shit. hannibal took me to this house.. cabin. all i could do is look around for some rope, pills, a chair. i'm going to escape this place but i can't go anywhere because he will find me and hurt me. there is one place where he can't. i hope you get to read this, murdoc. i know you won't miss me, but i'll miss you. goodbye._

Murdoc scrolled further, tears stinging his eyes as he read the last bit.

_i love you._

His hands shaking, his feet failing him, his head spinning. Yet, he managed to run up to the house, afraid of what he might find.

_A rope. Pills. A chair._

He felt the sudden urge to vomit as he opened the front door, unsure and a bit terrified of what he'll find.

The corridor was empty, as well as 2D's room. He stumbled through the house, not able to find him in any of the rooms. Then, he heard a familiar cracking sound.  
There was still one room to check.

At first, he couldn't believe his eyes.

As he entered the living room, he though he was going to faint at the sight.

2D was sitting in the fireplace, a small fire crackling around his feet. In a matter of seconds, the fire spread, almost engulfing him whole. His body was also shining strangely, like he was greasy. _Shit, the sod poured petrol all over himself._

Up until now 2D was trying to stay still and silent, but then he felt the fire practically melting his chest and let out a painful shriek as his face twisted into terror.  
Murdoc reacted immediately and ran up to him, watching as burns, blisters and blobs appeared on his pale body. He was shaking violently for a few moments, but by the time Murdoc reached him he'd blacked out. Murdoc pulled him out with his bare hands, earning a few burns himself. He picked him up as gently as he could and laid him into the tub, letting cold water pour over him. He ran out of the house quickly and took his jacket off, trying to shovel snow onto it. He brought the snow inside and put it on 2D's burnt body, shaking in cold and disbelief.

"Stuart... Stu," he whispered, stroking his hair. Suddenly, 2D opened his eyes, wincing and starting to sob loudly. Murdoc removed some hair from his forehead, "It'll be okay,love," he whispered.

2D choked out a sob and screamed out in pain, clenching his fist and mustering all the strength he had to punch Murdoc.

"You should have left me to die!" he yelled, sobbing and shaking violently.

Murdoc shook his head, rubbing his eyes quickly and leaning back over the tub as all the sounds stopped. 2D had completely sunk underwater and was taking huge gulps, the water slowly filling his chest.

"Fucking hell!" Murdoc cried as he pulled 2D's limp body out of the tub, "Now you're trying to drown?"

He laid him out on the floor, taking his shirt off to prop 2D's head up. He opened 2D's mouth and pressed his own to it, breathing air into his lungs. After a few attempts 2D's eyes shot open, wide and terrified. After coughing up the water he started sobbing again, wishing Murdoc would just leave him to die.

Murdoc stood up and took some burn ointment from the cabinet, never taking his eyes off of 2D.  
2D was looking up at him weakly, a tired look on his face.

"M-Murdoc," he uttered, trying to bring his hand up to his face to wipe the tears away, but gave up as his hand failed to respond.

"Yeah?" Murdoc kneeled down by him immediately and took his hand.

2D gulped and licked his chapped lips, "Kill me."

Murdoc gasped, his grip on 2D's hand tightening.

"No," he shook his head, "I love you. And how are we going to be together forever if you die now?" he managed to produce a small smile.

"N-no... You don't love me... You just feel sorry..." he whispered in between sobs.

"I love you. I really do... I was just a jealous bastard... Please 2D..."

2D looked up straight into his eyes, "Please... Just... If you loved me you would kill me."

Murdoc leaned down and wiped the tears away from his delicate cheeks.

"I guess I hate you then," he smiled sadly and connected their lips in a gentle kiss, as if not to hurt 2D.

2D shivered just from the passion he felt, leaning up to kiss back eagerly. Murdoc cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, moving his lips so skillfully he even made 2D let out a quiet moan.

When he pulled away, 2D was still sobbing even though all the tears had dried.

"I can't do it anymore."

"2D..."

"I-I just fucking can't..."

''You'll forget about him, it might be a slow process, but I'll be here every step of the way, '' Murdoc smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, ''Just don't even try to do something like this... I really thought I was going to lose you.''

2D averted his eyes and gave a barely noticeable nod.

''Okay... I'll take your pants off now,'' Murdoc said bashfully, ''Erm- I won't look...''

Even though he was still shaking and sobbing in pain, 2D managed to smile, ''M-Murdoc,'' he said, looking up at him adoringly.

Murdoc laughed, overjoyed with the sight of his love smiling, ''Well what do I know... Maybe you're shy...''

He pulled his pants down, along with his undies, looking at the state his legs were in. Even though there were only minor burns and not a single blister, they were still adorned with bruises, scars, bite marks...  
2D was not able to look at his legs, but by the look on Murdoc's face he could deduce what he looked like.

''Murdoc...'' he tired to cover himself with the pants, ''D-Don't... I know I'm disgusting...''

Murdoc looked over at him, his face contorting into confusion, ''What are you talking about?''  
He gently ran his fingers over 2D's shin, ''You have sexy legs...''

2D sniffled, ''Y-you really think so?''

Murdoc gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, ''You're making me sound so gay,'' the grin widened into a smile.

2D tried to smile back, but the pain was still getting the best out of him.

''Er- love, how about I take you to the hospital? Some of there look pretty serious...'' Murdoc frowned.

''S-sure... But what are you going to t-tell them? I m-mean... They'll put me in the nuthouse...'' 2D felt the tears pool up in his eyes again.

''I'll say you got abused... In every possible way... Maybe they'll even put Hannibal away for a bit,'' he shrugged.

2D cringed at the mention of _his _name, ''O-Okay,'' he nodded.

''I'll bring you a robe or something so you can get dressed... I'll be back, alright?'' he ran a hand through 2D's hair.

''Yeah... I know you will,'' 2D smiled, ''I love you,'' he whispered before starting to hiccup.

''I love you too,'' Murdoc smiled widely and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Erm right, tell us what you think, hope you liked it, love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**'Ey guise, sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, hope you enjoy this one, ladyxa wrote it :3**

* * *

2D rolled over, giving a painful groan. He had been all fixed up, but he was still quite sore. There wasn't any scarring thankfully, he hadn't been in the fire long enough for that to happen. His skin was still a bit sensitive though, especially around his chest and arms. He was all bandaged up, thankfully. He had spent about a week in the hospital, and Murdoc had to lengthen their 'vacation' by another week.

There had been no trace of Hannibal. He was trying not to think about that.

He opened his eyes and looked around, feeling a sharp stab of disappointment when he found out Murdoc wasn't next to him. He remembered how they had fallen asleep yesterday, it was the first night since the incident that 2D hadn't spent at the hospital.

The singer remembered Murdoc's arms wrapped around him as he snuggled his face into his chest, breathing in each other's scent. They hadn't been able to do this for ages, and they had relished it last night. He remembered not thinking of anything else, just forgetting about everything that had happened and just focusing on the bassist, clinging on to him and wanting to never let go.

"Ah, you're awake," he suddenly heard as Murdoc came inside carrying a tray.

"Morning," 2D smiled. "What's this?"

Murdoc carefully put the tray on the bedside table. There was a plate with pieces of toast and jam, a big mug of coffee and a couple of oranges.

"Breakfast. Sorry, it was the best I could do, the supermarket is quite a while away.." the bassist trailed off awkwardly, scratching the side of his head.

2D grinned up at him. "Thank you, Muds. It looks delicious."

The older man flashed him a grin and sat down next to him, pulling the blankets over himself as well before 2D put the tray on his lap. The latter handed Murdoc a piece of toast, which he refused as he then proceeded to light a cigarette.

"Did you even have anything to eat?" 2D asked disapprovingly.

"Shut it," Murdoc smiled, and he pressed a kiss on 2D's nose.

The latter shut up immediately, startled and flustered, a deep blush darkening his cheeks rapidly. He dropped his piece of toast, and Murdoc rolled his eyes, picking it up for him.

"Thanks," 2D mumbled, taking a huge bite.

Murdoc chuckled and shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette. The singer finished a piece of his toast, then put the tray back onto the bedside table. He turned to his side, facing Murdoc. He just looked at him. Murdoc looked back at him, amused.

2D didn't smile, he just kept on staring at Murdoc, taking in his facial features and not being able to believe that the man he loved so much could be related to the man he hated so much. Eventually Murdoc stubbed out his cigarette and rolled onto his side as well.

"Sorry, I.. I was just thinking," 2D muttered, averting his eyes.

Murdoc pulled 2D on top of him, brushing the singer's hair out of his eyes. "What about?" he asked quietly.

2D shook his head, making his hair fall into his eyes again. "Just.. I love you," he whispered.

Murdoc smiled. "I love you too."

He pulled him closer, letting their lips brush. They broke apart for a second, staring at each other. Then 2D leaned in closer again, capturing Murdoc's lips more fiercely this time, craving desperately for his touch. The bassist let his fingers trail lightly over 2D's back, making sure not to hurt him in any way, and 2D shivered at the sensation.

The older man let his tongue brush along the singer's lip, making 2D give a soft, sharp intake of breath. He opened his mouth wider, letting Murdoc's tongue slide in. Their tongues were soon brushing along each other, 2D pressing himself closer onto Murdoc by the second.

Their crotches brushed, and Murdoc gave a sharp growl as 2D moaned slightly. They paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Murdoc asked quietly, trailing a finger along 2D's cheek.

The latter took a deep breath and nodded. He leaned in closer.

"I love you," he breathed against Murdoc's lips. "I love you and I want this. I want you."

The last few words sent a shiver running down the bassist's spine, and he pushed 2D roughly back into the kiss, his long tongue harshly exploring 2D's mouth.

The singer moaned, digging his nails into Murdoc's shoulders as the latter bit down on his tongue.

Suddenly, Murdoc grabbed 2D and flipped them around, so that he was lying on top of 2D instead of the other way round. The singer bit his lip as Murdoc ripped off his own shirt, then gently taking off 2D's. Most of the bruising had mostly faded, but a lot of scars and bite-marks still remained. The bandages wrapped around 2D's torso covered up most of it, though.

Murdoc gently started kissing his neck, moving down to his collarbones. He couldn't continue his way down, though, because of the bandages.

"Take them off," 2D panted.

The bassist frowned. "What? 2D, I don't-"

"Please. I don't need them any more," the singer pleaded.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You're not still in pain or-"

"No. Please just take them off?"

Murdoc sighed. After a long pause he started pulling at the bandage, unwrapping it from 2D's body. The latter leaned upwards so as to make it easier to unravel the thing. The bandage pulled away to reveal sensitive, but healed, skin.

"It looks a lot better," the older man muttered, trailing his fingertips lightly over it.

"It's completely better. Doesn't hurt at all," 2D insisted.

Murdoc gave a throaty chuckle, making the singer melt back onto the bed. The bassist leaned over 2D, flicking his tongue against his lips.

"I know exactly what you want," he said huskily, going back to his neck and continuing his way down.

2D moaned as Murdoc's tongue and teeth attacked his body, although he only pressed soft kisses against the recently healed area. He kept moving down, until he was at the hem of 2D's pyjama trousers.

He smirked up at the red-faced singer, slowly pulling down the trousers. 2D groaned in impatience, thrusting his hips upward. Murdoc laughed softly, pulling 2D's underwear down along with the trousers quickly.

He flicked his tongue against the tip of 2D's member, making the latter let out a high pitched groan, his head falling back onto the pillow. Slowly, Murdoc slipped the whole member into his mouth. 2D gasped, his fingers tangling in Murdoc's hair as he pressed him closer. The bassist relished in the way 2D was moaning and gasping his name, sucking harder and going quicker by the second.

When the singer gave a choked moan and arched his back, Murdoc pulled away abruptly. He leaned over the extremely disappointed-looking 2D and gave him a grin.

"Not yet, love," he growled, moving in for a kiss.

He pulled his trousers and underwear off, pressing himself back onto 2D again. Their members brushed against each other and they both gave low moans, 2D wrapping his legs around Murdoc's waist. 2D started guiding the bassist's member, pushing his waist further down with his legs.

Murdoc paused.

"I don't have any lube.." he muttered regretfully.

2D looked up at him, smiling a tad bitterly. "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Murdoc stared at him, feeling incredible pain and sadness overtake him. The singer quickly leaned up, pulling him into a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around Murdoc's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, the singer pressed him as close to himself as was physically possible.

They looked at each other for a long time, 2D giving a little smile, and finally Murdoc slowly, carefully, pushed himself inside of the singer.

2D bit his lip, knowing that it always hurt most in the beginning. But he soon came to the discovery that this was different. This was gentle, soft,_ lovingly. _It was the complete opposite of anything Hannibal had ever done with him.

He found himself not being able to keep in the moans of pleasure as Murdoc focused on what pleased 2D the most, being as careful as he could. The singer soon felt the need for more, and he pushed Murdoc into him deeper, using his legs. This for Murdoc was the sign that he could start going harder, and he did, gradually building up the speed.

The singer's moans and gasps became louder and Murdoc's movements jerkier, letting out low groans himself. He bit into 2D's earlobe, continuing to bite along his neck, and 2D moaned his name loudly, resulting in the bassist going even faster.

"Harder," 2D choked out.

Murdoc happily obliged. Soon it was a miracle that 2D wasn't properly screaming yet, though he was trying his best to keep his voice at a decent level. Sweat was dripping from their bodies as they continued to move against each other, touching and scratching and biting and kissing and licking.

Eventually 2D felt himself come close to his orgasm, and he dug his nails into Murdoc's shoulderblades, pressing him as close to him as possible. He yelled out the bassist's name as he came, this causing Murdoc to follow soon after. They lay there for a while, trying to catch their breath.

2D cupped Murdoc's face in his hands, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Muds."

"I love you too."

* * *

**b-b-b-buttsecks XD  
Hope you enjoyed, leave feedback -it would mean a lot :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you very much for the reviews, it really means a lot :D**

**Just as I told ladyxa, this chapter contains lame puns, endless, nauseating fluff and Plastic Beach references. **  
**OH! AND A CLIFFHANGER!**  
**It is written by me so it probably sucks ass, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Alright, alright... Now, hmmm..." Murdoc tapped his chin, "Ah, got it. Which key opens every lock?"

2D stared at him with a goofy smile on his face, awaiting for the punchline. Murdoc had been telling him jokes all night in attempt to make him feel even better. And it worked like a charm.

"A pikey," Murdoc smirked.

2D snorted loudly, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Muds... Sorry- I can't- ahahah," he covered his mouth with his hands, his face bright red. Well, not completely red.

An hour earlier;

_"Stu... I'm not really sure-"_

_"Shhh..." 2D shushed him and continued dabbing the sickly-green paint onto his face._

_"2D, I'm already practically a zombie-color... No need for you to-"_

_"Shhh Muds, not while I'm painting..." 2D whispered._

_Murdoc laughed, grabbing 2D's wrists and moving his hands away from his face, "Don't shush me, dullard," he whispered, leaning closer._

_"Muds..." 2D gulped._

_Murdoc leaned in closer._

_"Muds what the Hell- mmf!"_

_He was cut of by Murdoc's lips crashing against his._

_Murdoc pushed him down roughly, laughing loudly the entire time._

_"Muds let me go!" 2D giggled, "Murdoc... seriously," he squeaked in pleasure and joy as Murdoc climbed on top of him and kissed his jawbone._

_Murdoc growled, making 2D blush an even deeper shade of red, "Stop Muds... That's gay..."_

_Murdoc chuckled, "Shuddit... Now I'll infect you with my zombieness..." he grazed his teeth along 2D's neck lightly._

_2D gasped in excitement, "Oh no... Please... Don't..." he closed his eyes and smiled._  
_Murdoc bit his neck lightly,making him moan loudly._

_"I'm a sodding zombiee now... Oh nuu~" he practically sang the words, a huge smile adorning his face._

_2D looked up at Murdoc, grinning adoringly._  
_Murdoc smiled back at him- and smeared a handful of green paint across his face._

_"Murdoc!" he screamed, giggling uncontrollably._

_Murdoc laughed loudly, smearing the paint across his cheeks, ''You alright face ache? You look a bit green...''_

_''Ha-ha, real funny,'' 2D stuck his tongue out, ''Stupid green bollocks...'' he muttered playfully._  
_He held his breath a bit and then burst out laughing again, ''Okay,'' he snorted, ''That is a bit funny...''_

_''There's plenty more where that came from,'' Murdoc winked._

_''Muds, Muds! Tell me some jokes!'' 2D looked at him with child-like excitement._

_And thus began the longest and happiest night of their lives. Oddly, it did not include any sex._

...

''I think I told you all the jokes I know mate... Can't remember any more,'' Murdoc trailed off.

''You're getting old,'' 2D smirked teasingly.

''Fuck you,'' Murdoc laughed.

''It's okay Muds, I've got a thing for older guys,'' 2D grinned and snuggled up to him.

Murdoc laughed loudly and ruffled his hair, ''Adorable sod...'' he muttered. Wrapping an arm around 2D, Murdoc looked deep into his eyes, ''One day... One day, I'll take you somewhere...''

''What do you mean?'' 2D bit his lip.

''I don't know... I just want to have you all for myself for at least a few days.''

2D kissed his cheek bashfully, ''M-Muds... I'll always be only yours,'' he grinned.

Murdoc smiled and planted a short kiss on his lips, ''Call me selfish... But I don't want anyone else to ever have you. I'll take you somewhere like the desert or an island in the middle of the ocean...''

''You took me here,'' 2D shrugged with a smile.

''No, I mean... I'll take you somewhere where it'll just be the two of us. We won't run away or hide from anything... Just, I wish I could take you somewhere where there are no people at all, no one who could bother us. We could do whatever we like... You would sing and I would play, and we'd shag all day...'' Murdoc smirked.

2D smiled brightly, ''That sounds perfect.''

Murdoc smiled back and pulled him closer, ''I love you... I can't even fucking describe how much...''

''I love you too, Mudsie...'' 2D smiled, his eyes slowly closing.

''I think we should get some rest and head back home tonight,'' Murdoc yawned, sinking back into the bed.

''Mmmmmhmm,'' 2D yawned after him and pulled the covers over them.

''Sweet dreams, dullard...''

_How about no?_

The doorbell rang, making them both jump up as if they'd been stung.

''Fucking Hell... It's six in the bloody morning...'' Murdoc groaned.

''Muds... Do you think it's-'' 2D cringed.

''I actually don't think it could be anyone but him...'' Murdoc let out a long, frustrated sigh before getting up to open the door.

Well, the person standing before him was certainly not Hannibal.

''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NOT CALLING ME OR TEXTING ME OR ANYTHING FOR SO LONG I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD I DON'T EVEN CARE NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE DEAD-''

''Oh... 'ey Noods,'' Murdoc forced a smile.

She smacked his chest, making him flinch.

''DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!'' she yelled.

''Alright alright... Don't get your knickers in a twist,'' he rolled his eyes and turned around to make his way to the bed.

Noodle followed him, and as Murdoc entered the bedroom he thought he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. But before he could turn around to see what was making the other sound, he caught a glimpse of 2D. With terror written boldly on his face, 2D held onto the covers so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Noodle smiled at 2D, ''Hello Toochi. It's nice too see you... Han and I were really worried about you two!'' she gestured at the smirking man behind her.

* * *

**3:) If you put up with me I love you k**  
**I hope you liked it, leave some feedback for us to continue *heart here***


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you very much for the reviews, we love you aaall :3  
Hope you enjoy this one, ladyxa wrote it and it's really... _happy... yeaaah._  
**

* * *

Complete silence rang through the room. Noodle broke it with a confused look.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, frowning.

No one replied, 2D just shivered violently and pulled the blanket to his chin, as if it would protect him.

"Aren't you glad to see us? We were _so_ worried about you two," Hannibal smirked, making 2D want to vomit.

"Hannibal wanted to surprise you, but he couldn't find out where you lived. So I decided to come and help him look for you," Noodle said, still frowning. "Why are you two acting so weird?"

"Noodle, get over here. Now," Murdoc growled, not taking his eyes off Hannibal.

"What? Why? You are being quite ridiculous-"

"_Now_."

Murdoc had never spoken to Noodle that fiercely, and it gave her a fright. After a glance at Hannibal, she crossed the room, walking towards Murdoc. He took her arm and pushed her behind him, keeping her hidden behind his body.

Hannibal and Murdoc stared at each other, no one saying a word.

"Guys? What's going on?" Noodle asked, confused.

"Noodle, quiet. You and 2D go into the other room," Murdoc hissed.

2D bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to toughen up as he got out of bed and pulled Noodle to the bedroom.

"What's all this about? 2D, tell me!" Noodle pleaded, staring at the shaking singer.

He stared at her widened, worried eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. She deserved to know. So he took a deep breath and started telling her.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Murdoc were still having a staring contest in the living room. Finally, Murdoc broke the tense and ice-cold silence.

"What you _fuck_ are you doing here?" he hissed, keeping his voice low for Noodle's sake.

"You made a somewhat rude departure last time we met, didn't you?" Hannibal hissed back venomously.

"Get out," the bassist growled, not in the mood to play Hannibal's games.

"We're really going to do this all over again?" his brother said, sighing dramatically.

"What do you want?" Murdoc snarled, taking a step towards him.

"Oh, you know what I want. Or rather, who I want."

"It's not going to happen," the bassist growled, flexing his knuckles.

"Murdoc, please. You and I both know I always get what I want. There's no point in fighting it. You never have won a fight, have you now?" Hannibal sneered.

"I think you're forgetting what happened only a while ago. You were lying half-dead at my feet. This time I could properly kill you," Murdoc retorted coldly.

"Ah, such big threats. But can you really live up to them?"

Murdoc's eyes narrowed. He realised what Hannibal was doing. He was just playing with him, buying time for some reason. His brother noticed his change of expression, and cocked his head, smirking.

"Anything wrong?"

"Why the fuck is Noodle here?" the bassist demanded.

"She was worried because she hadn't heard anything from any of us for a while. So I called her and she flew over," the other man answered calmly.

"How did she get away from Russel?" Murdoc asked, frowning.

"She told him she was going to visit you two. She took some money and left. We've been staying in a hotel for the past few days," he answered, shrugging.

Suddenly Murdoc shot forward, his hand wrapping around Hannibal's throat.

"Have you touched her in any way?" he spat, nails digging into the other's neck.

A sly smirk slid onto Hannibal's face, despite his current situation.

"Depends on what you mean with 'touching'," he replied chokingly.

The bassist rammed Hannibal's head against the wall, hands wrapping around even tighter.

"What the fuck have you done?" he snarled, and by this time Hannibal's face was purple.

Hannibal just laughed quietly, and Murdoc threw a punch in his stomach.

"I'll kill you," he hissed, and Hannibal just laughed some more.

"You really do take after dad," the older brother then said slyly, before taking a big fistful of Murdoc's hair and ramming his face against the wall.

"You've always been a little pest, haven't you?" Hannibal then snarled, irritation finally getting the best of him.

Murdoc wiped the blood from his face before tackling his brother, and they both ended up on the floor, giving blows to each other viciously. Hannibal gave Murdoc a kick in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. His brother grinned down at him, leaning forward.

"Oh, and about 'touching' Noodle.. I'd do it all again," he hissed.

This drove Murdoc completely insane. He leaped up, delivering blow after blow to his older brother. Hannibal eventually managed to punch Murdoc so hard he fell backwards, dazed for a few moments. He took this chance to throw Murdoc onto a chair and pull rope from a bag he had put next to the door.

He quickly started tying his brother up, as the latter was still in a daze, not realising what was going on until it was too late. He gave a yell, trying to pull himself free, but he was bound too tightly.

Hannibal gave him a wink before going to the bedroom door, opening it. He barged inside, throwing 2D and Noodle off guard. He pulled 2D out of the bed, dragging him along with him, almost pulling the singer's arm out of his socket.

Noodle snarled and jumped at the older man, but he shoved her away quickly and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside with the key he had just grabbed from the shelf.

"It's for your own good, darling," he said sweetly, face next to the door, and he grinned as he heard Noodle growl and yell in anger.

2D stood there helplessly as Hannibal put a hand on his neck, forcefully leading him out. He stopped right in front of Murdoc first though, who was absolutely seething, shaking in his chair.

"All this shit for this little twat.. shame," Hannibal said, shaking his head mockingly. "You should have been smarter before. Now it's too late."

He pulled 2D closer, his eyes still locked on Murdoc. The older man got a fistful of 2D's hair and pulled his face closer to his own, making his younger brother go wild with fury. His tongue came out, flicking over 2D's lips, causing the singer to flinch back. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he realised he wasn't getting out of it this time.

Hannibal kissed him properly, his disgusting smirk still lingering on his lips. His hands crept up inside 2D's shirt. 2D just stood there lifelessly, letting Hannibal touch him.

_Again._

Except this time Murdoc was there to see it. And he was not taking it well. The anger seemed to seep from him in rays of heat, and everyone felt it. Hannibal was relishing it. His hands slid down into the singer's jeans, and 2D shut his eyes tightly. The older man's tongue slid along his jaw and sharp teeth bit harshly into his neck, making him whimper.

"I think that'll do for now," he then said, breaking away, obviously happy with the reactions he had gotten from Murdoc.

He put his hand on the back of 2D's neck again, now guiding him outside. 2D turned around briefly.

His and Murdoc's desperate eyes locked.

"_I'm sorry_," 2D whispered, doubting Murdoc had heard him. But he was sure his eyes would tell him enough.

With that Hannibal shoved him through the door and shut it, leaving behind all means of hope.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, leave your opinions if you have time haha :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the wait, my internet was down for almost a whole fucking week -.-**  
**Thanks muchly for the reviews, hope you enjoy this one- even though you know you can't really enjoy anything I write, now can you XD**

* * *

He kissed 2D's neck, going down his chest while the latter moaned in pleasure. Trailing the kisses back up his pale neck again, he started kissing his ear and whispering sweet nothings which made the younger man smile. 2D mumbled quiet 'I love you's in response and he was just about to wrap his arms around Murdoc's neck- when Murdoc woke up.

''Having a pleasant dream?'' he was greeted with his brother's gruff voice.

Murdoc shook his head until he was fully conscious and then opened his eyes to look at Hannibal.

_''Oooh, 2D, does that feel good? Oooh ooh, I love you,'_' Hannibal mocked him, ''You know...'' the older man paused, looking down at the floor. Murdoc looked back and was tempted to ask ''Know what?!'' but he kept his mouth shut, he was too annoyed with Hannibal to ask anything.

Hannibal looked up at Murdoc with a wicked smirk, ''I just had a brilliant idea. But I'll tell you about it after I get some rest,'' he chuckled, ''All of this sex has been kind of tiring if you know what I mean...''

Murdoc growled but had no will nor strenght to yell at the man that slowly rose from the chair and descended toward the living room where he collapsed on the couch.

Murdoc sat in the chair, trying to untie the knots thet kept his hands strapped to the chair behind his back. After a few tugs and a lot of frustrated groans, he got nowhere.

''You can't untie that knot. It's called the Devil's Tongue, brother. Pretty neat, huh?'' Hannibal said from the living room.

Murdoc scoffed and leaned his head back with a last loud groan.

* * *

''I think he's finally asleep,'' 2D whispered.

''I think so too,'' Noodle got up from the floor and walked toward the door. She took one of her hair clips and twisted it in an odd way, then began picking the lock.

2D watched hopefully and in awe. Soon enough, the door clicked and she pressed the knob slowly and then pushed the door open slightly, while 2D whispered ''Yes, yes, yes, Noodle! Amazing!'' with a huge grin on his face.  
They tip-toed their way past the sleeping Hannibal, Noodle shushing 2D every two seconds. They were not completely free yet.  
2D's grin got even wider as he saw Murdoc, even though the latter was tied to a chair. Murdoc smiled widely but kept quiet. Well he couldn't exactly talk while 2D's lips were pressed to his, anyway.

Noodle got behind Murdoc's back and saw the knot, ''I don't think I can untie it... It looks pretty complicated,'' she walked back and stood infront of Murdoc.

''What do we do?'' Noodle whispered, feeling the tears collect in her eyes.

''We'll cut the ropes somehow Noods, don't worry... Don't... Don't cry...'' Murdoc whispered back.

''It's just-'' she let out a quiet sob, ''It's all my fault... He tricked me into thinking he was a good guy...'' she cried softly.

''No... Noodle, nothing is your fault, it's no one's fault that he's so bloody horrible. Except dad's, maybe.'' Murdoc said quietly.

2D gulped, ''What do we do now? Ah- I mean, erm... How do we get rid of him? He'll just keep haunting us wherever we go.''

Murdoc gave a curt nod, ''Dullard's got a point. We need to kill him.''

2D gasped while Noodle just gave Murdoc an understanding look, ''That seems to be our only option,'' she whispered.

Hannibal chuckled, his hand wrapping around Noodle's neck. He kissed her cheek, ''Mmm, how about no?'' he whispered, the amusement which could be herd in his voice made the band members sick.  
Noodle stood as still as a statue as she felt something metallic and cold pressed against her throat.

''I'm not the one who's going to get killed here.''

Murdoc glared at Hannibal while 2D fell down on his bum. They both felt the best thing was to keep quiet since anything they said could make Hannibal slice Noodle's throat open.

He pulled her by her neck and threw her back into the room, blocking the door with a chair.

He walked back into the room proudly, ''Oh goodie, 2D is here so I don't have to drag him in. We can just get straight to the sex.'' he smirked, seeing 2D cringe and look down.

''You fucking- Leave him alone!'' Murdoc growled even though he knew it was of no use.

Hannibal looked at Murdoc, scoffed, and looked back at 2D with a smile.

''Pants- off,'' he ordered.

And 2D obeyed. The pants, the socks, the underwear, the shirt.  
He laid onto the bed, eyes closed, biting his lip hard. Hannibal undressed in a matter of seconds and leaned over 2D. He closed the gap between them and gave 2D a kiss right on the lips.

_Slowly._  
_Gently._

He kept kissing his cheeks and the corners of his lips ever so gently, affectianately.

2D was confused as fuck.

Usually it was rough, violent, horrible. Now it gave him butterflies.

Hannibal smiled into the kiss whick he pressed to 2D's temple and trailed his hands over his chest, making 2D shiver.

Murdoc was confused as fuck too.

By now, Hannibal knew all of Stuart's erogenous zones. And how he liked to be called Stuart. Not by Hannibal, but still.

''Mmm Stu...'' he moaned, trailing his hands over 2D's stiff body. 2D blushed a deep shade of pink as another part of his body stiffened.

Hannibal chuckled at the sight and kissed his way down to his navel.  
He took 2D's erection into his hand and kissed the tip.

2D moaned.

He clasped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up, blushing furiously. He was angry at himself, but it felt _soo fuuucking gooood._

Hannibal licked the slit before putting the tip into his mouth. He began to suck slowly, earning another series of muffled moans from the embarrassed 2D.

He engulfed 2D's cock and began bobbing his head slowly, building up his pace and making 2D moan even more. Skillfully working his tongue around the shaft, he made 2D finish right into his mouth. 2D looked down at him, panting loudly as Hannibal swallowed all of the cum with pleasure.

He climbed up on top of 2D and kissed his forehead sweetly.

''Next time, you can fuck me if you want,'' Hannibal smirked.

2D giggled, ''Oh-okay...'' he smiled shyly.

Hannibal pressed another long kiss on 2D's lips and for a moment it felt as if 2D had kissed him back. He got up from the bed, picked his clothes up and left the room, leaving Murdoc and 2D alone.

* * *

**Isn't Hannie the sweetest omg omgg *_***  
**Lol, hope you liked it, leave feedback guise 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**I seriously love ladyxa for writing this. I know you will too.**  
**Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy~**

* * *

2D stared at the door Hannibal had just shut, not being able to register what had just happened. He blinked a few times, his cheeks still bright red. Complete silence filled the room as what had just happened properly sunk in.

He slowly turned his head to Murdoc, feeling himself shake. The expression of the bassist made him feel like his insides were being twisted and ripped to shreds. Murdoc was just staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 2D had never seen him look so.. hurt before. They kept on staring at each other for a while, and the singer felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"Murdoc, I.. I didn't know what happened.." he stuttered, looking at Murdoc desperately and trying to find an explanation.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just kept on staring at the singer with the same, dull eyes. 2D hastily pulled his trousers back up and walked up the the bassist.

He knelt down on his knees so his face was at the same level as Murdoc's. The latter inched backwards, a look of disgust now covering his features.

"Murdoc.. please," 2D whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Muds.."

"Don't call me that," Murdoc spat.

2D flinched back.

"Get away from me. I don't ever want to see your fucking face again."

The singer felt himself mentally shatter at these words. He blinked at Murdoc, then nodded and slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, before walking out of the room with trembling legs.

He shut the door quietly, ready to break down. He rushed to the bathroom, avoiding Hannibal on the way. He locked the door, sliding down against it and bursting into silent tears. What the fuck happened? He honestly couldn't even tell himself. Murdoc hated him. He hated himself. Noodle and Russel would hate him too after they'd hear what had happened.. the only one left was Hannibal. Hannibal didn't hate him. Hannibal maybe even loved him.. Maybe that was what he was supposed to be seeing all along. Murdoc never loved him. He despised him because Hannibal had done things to him.. had broken him.

But maybe that was better.. since everyone hated him now, he only had Hannibal.. He was the only one who still wanted him. He owed it to everyone to leave them alone. He had hurt them all.. a knocking on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Stuart?"

He flinched at the sound of Hannibal's voice. It was time to make a decision.

2D stood up and opened the door, looking straight at Hannibal's concerned face.

"You okay love?" he asked him, his voice worried.

2D nodded.

"Good.. I wanted to ask you something. Follow me," the older man said, taking 2D's hand and leading him to the living room.

He sat him down on the couch, and brushed a strand of hair away from the singer's eyes. 2D had to stop himself from flinching away. He was going to have to get used to this.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal then asked, his voice sickly sweet. "Murdoc giving you a hard time?"

2D couldn't speak, he just nodded. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm sorry, love. But I had to do it. I had to make both of you realise that you do love me. It's all for the best," the other man said gently.

2D frowned. "B-but I-"

"Shh. You know it's true," Hannibal whispered, before leaning forward and kissing the singer gently.

The latter was so dazed and confused and broken that his lips were responding without him even realising. Hannibal broke away softly.

"That's better," he muttered, smirking to himself. "That's a good boy."

He leaned forward, kissing 2D again, with more passion this time. Again, the younger man responded. He felt tears streaming over his cheeks again. He was sure Hannibal could feel them as the latter caressed his cheek, but he apparently didn't notice or care.

He broke away again, holding 2D's face in his hands.

"We're leaving. Just you and me. We'll go somewhere lovely, and we'll be together just like you want. Murdoc doesn't want to see you any more. Noodle and Russel don't either. They don't want you, and they especially don't want you living with them any more. Where else can you go?"

Hannibal watched as his manipulative mind game had finally taken its toll on the singer.

_The idiot doesn't have any idea what's even going on any more._

2D just stared at him blankly, his face lacking emotion and his eyes lacking life. The older man lifted his chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"So. What do you say?" he said with a soft smile.

The singer nodded vaguely. He was starting to see black dots appear in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, all his limbs feeling much heavier than they were supposed to.

"I.." 2D began to mumble, but Hannibal silenced him by a quick peck.

"Shh.. just go to sleep now. Everything will be fine when you wake up, just sleep.." he whispered, gently pushing 2D down so his head was resting on the older man's lap.

2D's eyes closed in dazed acceptance and he forgot about everything, letting himself be pulled down as his face was being stroked by Hannibal's rough fingers. A quiet laugh was the last thing he heard as he went under.

* * *

**Fuck I can't write anything that will live up to this**  
**Fucking fuck**  
**ladyxa is just to amazing to comprehend,right?**  
**thank you for reading. I'll start working on the next one, or have a mental breakdown 'cause it won't be as good as this**  
**You know the drill, leave feedback and we'll love you :3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Omgg thanks for the reviews you guys! We apprecaite all of your kind words :3**  
**Guess who's back, the evil side of Lena...I mean YokoDearest XD**  
**AND SHE BROUGHT CLIFFHANGERS.**

**Hope you like it lovelies (:**

* * *

Whistling a happy tune, Hannibal opened the bedroom door, only to find his brother asleep. He punched his arm playfully to wake him up and pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed he sat on just as Murdoc opened his eyes.

''Morning,'' Hannibal smirked.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and groaned.

''Murdoc, you are the best brother ever.''

Murdoc's eyes shot up in surprise.  
Hannibal's smirk got even wider and he cocked his head to the side playfully, ''If it weren't for you,'' he poked Murdoc's chest while the latter was just looking at him irritably, ''I'd never have met the love of my life.''

_''He's not the love of your life, you sick bastard; He belongs with me; Leave him alone; You could never love him as much as I do;''_are just some of the many things Murdoc could've said to him. Did he? No, as you may have guessed.

''Why?'' Murdoc blurted out.

Hannibal looked at him in surprised amusement, ''_Why_?'' he raised his brow, ''What the Hell do you mean wh-?''

''_Why_,'' Murdoc repeated, ''Are you doing all of this? For a shag, or two? Or ten?''

Hannibal burst out laughing before smashing Murdoc right on the nose. His cynical laugh faded and he gave Murdoc a death glare.

''No,'' he simply said.

Murdoc stared at him for a while with a scowl on his face, a bit of blood seeping from his nose. He opened his mouth to speak just as his brother decided to continue talking.

''I'm not doing this just for a shag, or to hurt Stu. He's actually a lovely bloke, and I realised I've been treating him wrong. I think I'm really starting to fall for-'' they turned around, well Murdoc turned his head, to find 2D standing at the doorway.

''Him...'' Hannibal trailed off.

2D was trying hard not to smile but failed. He averted his eyes in embarrassement as a goofy grin was spreading from ear to ear.

Murdoc scowled and Hannibal smirked to himself.

''Did you need something, love?'' Hannibal asked him cheerfully.

2D poked his index fingers together nervously, ''Uhuh, Han... Could you maybe... Untie Muds?''

2D glanced over at Muds only to find the latter glaring daggers at him. Needless to say, he immediately looked back at Han's sexy face. (_(__**A/N:**__ Am I the only one here who loves Han? C'mon, I had to put that sexy in there. xD_))

''Sure love,'' he smiled at 2D and started working on the knot, ''But Murdoc, could you not go insane and try to kill me again once I let you go?'' he teased.

Murdoc growled in response but kept silent.

Hannibal ruffled his hair, ''That's my little bro.''

Having felt that the knot was untied, Murdoc slowly brought his hands into his lap and rubbed his painful wrists.

Before walking over to 2D, Hannibal threw him a bag, ''We're having dinner together, so get dressed. And wash your face, you got a little blood... Here and... All over your face,'' Hannibal showed on his own face, ''And a bit down the neck... Anyway, don't take too long.''

Murdoc glared at the bag and opened it to reveal it contained a fancy black suit.

''Stu, honey, could you go call Noodle?'' Hannibal asked sweetly.

2D smiled bashfully at the newest nickname and nodded before heading out to the other bedroom where Noodle was sleeping.

''Stuart, wait,'' Han called and 2D walked back over to him, ''You forgot something,'' Han leaned in an pursed his lips.  
2D got the message and pecked him gently, right on the lips. Cheeks a deep shade of red, he walked out of the room and made his way toward Noodle's.

''Listen here, you,'' Hannibal turned to Murdoc after making sure 2D had left.

Murdoc glared up at him and wiped some of the blood from under his nose with the back of his palm.

Han leaned in and started whispering, ''As I was saying, Stu did not deserve all I did to him. I know now that I should have treated him differently, but all for the same cause. To ruin your life. To put it differently, to take him away. Where would you be without him? Remember all your old bands? Which all failed miserably, and why? You didn't have the voice. But it's not just the band part- you're in love with him. One look at you two in the interview on the telly and I knew it. Everyone can see it. I was surprised to find out you two weren't shagging when I came to visit. But he's mine now. I'm taking him away. You need to pay for what you did to me,'' Hannibal spat.

Murdoc clenched his fist and punched his brother right in the eye.

Hannibal stumbled backwards, taken aback by the sudden blow.  
He shook his head and neared Murdoc again, ''Don't you fucking try that again. You know that if you fought me I would win under any circumstances. So keep them fists in your pockets at all times if you must, if that's what it takes to keep me from killing you.''  
He turned on his heel and went out to the door and into the kitchen.

_Meanwhile..._

2D knocked on the door lightly and opened it slowly after hearing no response from the inside he opened it slowly, ''Noodle?'' he called out.

Noodle blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching in the chair she'd fallen asleep in earlier.

''Toochi?'' she sat up abruptly, ''Is something wrong?''

''No, exactly the opposite,'' he grinned a very non-convincing grin.

''Are you sure?'' Noodle asked sceptically and received a nod from 2D, ''What is it then?'' she asked curiously.

''Han is making dinner and he wants us all to come, so if you want to get ready... It's going to be quite fancy, I guess...''

''Oh... Okay... 2D?'' she looked up at him, ''What are we going to do?''

''A-about what?''

Noodle took a deep breath and buried her face into her hands, ''I'm scared of him, 2D...''

''Of who? Han?'' 2D asked like it was the strangest thing in the world to be afraid of him.

''Yes, 2D! _Han._I don't want him to hurt you... And I don't even know what went on yesterday after he kicked me out, did he hurt you again?''

2D sat next to her and pulled her close, ''No... He just... I think he's really sorry for being so... _Rude..._ Before,'' he feigned a smile, but it made the girl feel a bit better, ''Murdoc is just giving him a hard time. He used to tell me how Murdoc did something to him, but I don't quite remember.''  
_I was either drugged up or in too much pain to listen._

''If you say so... But you said he hurt you when we were in the room together... You never said how, though,'' Noodle shrugged.

2D smiled sadly, and not wanting to hurt the girl too much, he lied, ''He just wasn't a really good boyfriend, I guess. Uhh, didn't buy me flowers and shi- stuff.''

Noodle wasn't buying any of this, but she saw 2D was not very comfortable talking about it so she let it go, at least for a little while. She knew that eventually he will come to her on his own and tell her everything.  
They sat in silence for a little while until the door swung open.

''Everyone ready?'' Hannibal peeked in with a huge smile on his face.

They shared a look before looking back at Han and confirming that they were ready with a nod.

''Dandy,'' he grinned and entered the room, ''Come on and into the dining room, then.''

The three band members sat at the table while Hannibal poured champagne, and in Noodle's case apple juice, into tall glasses. The dinner was not quite ready yet so they sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. Murdoc looking down into his lap, wearing the usual frown. Hannibal looking around happily. 2D looking around awkwardly, faking a smile every time his gaze would meet Hannibal's. And Noodle just devoured the bread, the poor girl hadn't really eaten enough in the past few days.

''What are we having for dinner?'' Noodle asked only to break the almost eerie silence.

_Murdoc's sanity._

''Roast beef,'' Hannibal said with a smile, ''And stuffed mushrooms for my love who is a vegetarian.''

_Ding_.

''Oooh, that must be the owen,'' Hannibal got up from his chair quickly.

''You sound like an outright fag,'' Murdoc muttered; he then looked away as if he did not want to say it, it just escaped his lips.

''Murdoc!'' Noodle glared at him, while 2D just snickered to himself.

''And what are you laughing at, Dent-face?'' Murdoc glared at him, it was the first time that day that he even looked at him.

Hannibal came back and set the food onto the table.

''Alright... So, the reason why I wanted to have this dinner with all of you is because... I want to share this moment with as many people as I can,'' He turned to the left and looked at 2D.

''Stuart,'' he took his hand and looked up into his eyes, ''Will you marry me?''

* * *

***clears throat* ..any fucking day of the year, Han.**  
**I can't expalin how I feel about Han. It's funny how I try to make him graddually become a better person while ladyxa keeps him in character like he should be XD**  
**But I just can't resist it, he doesn't deserve all the hate. _Okay... maybe he does..._**  
**Lol, anyway; Thanks for reading, leave some feedback :3**  
**ooh ohh btw, the image/ cover of this story was drawn by my internet wife Rachel who also made a short comic from page 19. **  
**blackfeather1800 . deviantart gallery / 37773502# / d5jebyz**  
**(without the spaces)**  
**LOOK AT THAT PICTURE OF 2D AND HAN KISSING**  
**IT'S ORGASMIC**


	28. Chapter 28

**_To everyone asking if I am Blackfeather1800- I am not. She's just a really good friend of mine. _  
Thanks for all those awesomepants reviews and we hope you enjoy~  
although I am sure you will, ladyxa wrote this one after all.**

* * *

The room was completely silent. It was as if time had frozen, almost everyone in the room was completely stuck in the movement they were about to make. Noodle had her glass of apple juice raised to her lips. Murdoc had been about to reach for a piece of bread, his arm now hanging in mid-air. 2D just sat there and stared at Hannibal. They all sat like that for what seemed an eternity, until Hannibal raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Well?"

The singer's throat seemed to be completely blocked. His mouth was dry, and his shaking hand reached for his glass of champagne. His gaze moved to meet Murdoc's. The latter was staring at him with dead and empty eyes, but 2D could see what was behind them. Horror. Anxiety._ Fear_. Something snapped inside of 2D. He dropped his gaze again. The crippling silence was becoming horrid. He felt everyone's eyes on him, piercing him. 2D stood up abruptly, glass falling from his hands and onto the ground, shattering into pieces.

"I need some air," he croaked, his voice dry.

He didn't give anyone the time to react as he basically ran out of the room, opening the outside door for what seemed like the first time in years. He heard Murdoc and Noodle call him, but he ignored it, running down the dark street. The singer ran and ran, suppressing all the emotions that were trying to burst out of him. Finally, 2D had reached a small, empty park, with no street lamps to light it up. He halted, and, after some hesitation, slowly walked towards the swings, sitting down in one. He was aware of the nipping cold and the snow that was falling gently down onto the ground and himself, but he couldn't feel it.

_What's wrong with me?_

He'd convinced himself that he was in love with Hannibal; forced himself to be in love with him even.. Hannibal was the only one who still wanted him, it was the best thing to do.. But when his eyes had met Murdoc's just then, it was like he had been pulled back to the surface. What the hell was he supposed to do? Hannibal would not be happy if he rejected him, he could say that with confidence. But.. saying yes? For one moment, he tried to imagine what if would be like to be married to Hannibal. Words came like hisses into his mind.

_Daily rape. Physical abuse. Verbal abuse. Draining mind games. Numbness. No more Gorillaz. No more Russel. Noodle. Murdoc.. No more Murdoc._

From all the horrible realities that had crossed his mind, this struck him the most. He was getting used to the rape and abuse anyway. He was already almost completely numb. Hollow from inside. Drained of life. The only spark in his life was the bassist. No matter how much he tried telling himself that it was Hannibal, it had always been, and would always be Murdoc. For a while he had actually believed he was in love with Hannibal.

But.. what if Hannibal actually did love him? The things he had said to Murdoc had sounded so.. sincere. Maybe he should just say yes and do everyone a favour.. 2D shook his head.

"No," he breathed, reassuring himself.

One more question. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

He had ran away like a fucking twat, and he had no idea of what was awaiting him when he came back. And he didn't know if he had the guts to go back to Hannibal and say no.. His stomach churned as he realised this wouldn't end well. Maybe he should just stay here..

For how long? Things wouldn't sort themselves out. Besides, the snow and chilling breeze were starting to take their toll on him. But he couldn't go back just yet..

"I'll just stay here for a small while," 2D muttered to himself, not being used to the quietness of the area and feeling like he needed to fill it up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The three of them stared at the door, no one speaking a word.

"Go and shut it," Hannibal suddenly hissed at Noodle, who stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"The door! Shut the fucking door!" he then snarled.

Noodle gave him an icy glare before slowly getting up and shutting the door. Murdoc looked at her with admiration. The feisty guitarist was not going to give Hannibal the reaction he wanted. The older man turned towards Murdoc,

"Noodle. Get out of here," the bassist muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

The young girl didn't need to be told twice. Wordlessly she went into the other room, shutting the door quietly. Hannibal got up from his chair, giving Murdoc a death stare.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" he hissed, surprisingly calm.

Murdoc stood up as well, staring at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Nothing. Fucking nothing," he growled back.

Suddenly Hannibal leaped forward, grabbing Murdoc's hair and ramming his head against the wall.

"You little prick. Everything was working out fine. I had him on a string. What the _fuck_ did you say to ruin it all?" he snarled, clenching Murdoc's hair in his fist.

Murdoc ignored the searing pain in the back of his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You what? You had him on a fucking string?! What the fuck was all that 'I think I'm starting to fall for him' bullshit?" he yelled back.

"For fuck's sake, don't act like you didn't know it wasn't true! Now what the FUCK did you say to him?!"

Murdoc stared at Hannibal. "You just want this to get to me. All of this, just to make me feel like shit. You don't even want to marry him, do you? You're just doing what you think will make me feel worst," he said slowly.

Hannibal blinked at him, then rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you retard. You thought I was doing this because I 'love' him?" He burst into laughter.

"If you honestly thought that I, of all people, would be in love with that little faggot, you're even more stupid than I thought."

Murdoc suddenly started smirking. "Well, that was a bummer then, wasn't it? He rejected you, good and solid."

Hannibal growled and punched Murdoc in the eye. With that Noodle jumped out of the room, hissing. She jumped onto Hannibal's back, pulling him away from Murdoc. Before the older brother had time to register what was going on, she started giving him quick punches on his cheekbones.

He grunted and slammed his back against the wall, slamming Noodle into it.

Murdoc gave a yell and lunged towards them, grabbing Hannibal's collar and pulling him away from the girl. He raised his fist to deliver a good punch.

Before the front door opened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading,leave your opinions! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here you go, the sucky one (written by myself), thanks for the reviews, you people keep making my days 3**

* * *

'' _Oh, I'm the happiest Christmas tree_

_Christmas Day, wait and see_

_I'll be laughing happily_

_With a hoo-hoo-hoo-hee-hee''  
_  
Singing along to Nat King Cole's Happiest Christmas tree, Russel was slowly making his way through the airport duty-free shop.  
His flight was delayed due to the snowstorm so he had good four hours to chill. He figured he might as well buy them presents, since he will probably arrive in the dawn of Christmas Eve _(honeslty,you English people call the whole day an 'eve' I mean hwat_). He had received a message from Noodle saying they were all in Murdoc's cottage, since, and this is what she said,right;_ ''It is the perfect place to spend Christmas as a happy family.''_  
Happy family my arse.  
Even though Russel was still a tad pissed at them for leaving without him, Noodle got out of that one by saying_ ''We had to, we're... planning a surprise for you. Oops, should't have said that.''_

Noodle.  
What could he get her? Make-up seemed like a good idea since girls probably like that shit. He walked over to the make-up aisle, trying to hear the music in all the noise, the chatter of people coming from every direction, babies crying, toddlers screaming for 'that Barbie doll' or 'that lego set'; or mostly for that Iphone, older brothers and sisters teasing the younger ones that there is no Santa...

He went through rows of shelves and counters that held any kind of powders, pencils and lipsticks a girl could wish for; all the while carrying a confused expression on his face. Coming to the terms with the fact he had absolutely no idea what this was, he decided to ask one of the many girls that were pondering over which foundation to take in front of one of those shelves that held something called 'liquid foundation'.

He noticed a woman who was just looking at one of those cream-colored bottles in awe. Just as he was about to call her, he heard her speak on the phone;

''Yes, Lily, I found it... It's much cheaper than home or England. Yes... Yes I know... It's perfect... But I'll get her this and you get her something else, alright?..'' she spoke with a smile on her face, her soft voice bearing a heavy German accent. Upon hearing the words, he took one of the bottles.

_May-bee-le-something. Perfect. I hope so.  
_  
He placed the bottle into the carrier and after blindly taking some liquid eye-liner, mascara and the brightest color of red (the brighter the better,he figured) lipstick, he continued through the shops, praying that she'll like it.

2D.

_Well, that isn't hard_.

Jawbreakers, Pop Rocks, Starburst, Sour Patch Kids, Smarties, Taffy, Tic Tac, Gummy Bears, Candy Canes, Kit Kat and some Almond Joy.  
Because it isn't Christmas if you don't get diabetes!  
And some cigarettes, but he'll pick those up later when he's buying Muds a gift.

For Murdoc?

Vodka, and loads of it. He decided to fancy it up a bit by buying him the kind that had gold in it.

Jolly, this wasn't as hard as Russel thought it'd be.

But now, the hardest part was not over yet.  
What could he get for Hannibal?

Since Hannibal was such a _sweet _guy, Russel figured he'd have to get him something different than what he'd bought for Murdoc. And apparently Hannibal doesn't drink much anyway, since he only drank a few bottles of beer that time and was already plastered enough to trash the living room. Suddenly Russel found himself thinking about Hannibal and Murdoc, their childhood, how they never had a mum, probably never had grandparents, even...

And then, Russel's face lit up. He knew exactly what he was going to get him.

/

The flight was boring but luckily not too long, yet Russel felt a tad tired. It was a looong day, and it still wasn't over. Still, the thought of getting to finally see his bandmates made him smile. And the surprise! He absolutely couldn't wait to see what it was.

He rented out a car, shoved the luggage into the trunk and started driving through the snow slowly.  
He glanced at the clock, 12:16.  
Not really dawn, as he'd planned. But he should be there in time for lunch.

He kept looking out the windows, reading the street names and house numbers until something bumped against the car, and then just ran off. He glanced back and noticed it was a person, a blue-haired idiot to be exact.

He opened the door and looked back only to see 2D was already quite far from the car, and the house. Russel pulled up in front of it and grabbed the presents, deducing 2D was probably going out to buy something last-minute.

With a huge grin on his face, he opened the front door.

/

In a second, Murdoc's fist was down by his leg, Hannibal was standing up straight (although his messed up tux indicated something was going on), and Noodle was standing fairly close to Hannibal , fixing her hair frantically.  
She ran up to Russel and gave him a bear hug which he returned with a smile, while the other two were trying to conceal any traces of the fight.

''I missed you, Russel,'' Noodle said with a grin, still clinging to him.

''I missed you too, all of you,'' he smiled, ''Yo, where is 'D going, I saw him run down the street...''

''Erm, you know him-'' Murdoc said nervously, ''Always forgetting meds... Pro'lly down at the pharmacy, yeah...''

Russel nodded, eyeing them all suspiciously. Something was wrong... But then again, isn't something always wrong in their household?

''Russ, come to the kitchen!'' Noodle said with feigned happiness in her voice, ''Hannibal made roast beef just for you.''

''Well I am a bit hungry...'' Russel shrugged. He dumped the bags in the hall and made his way toward the dining room where the Niccals' brothers stood.

''Course you're hungry, mate!'' Murdoc grinned nervously and patted him on the back awkwardly.

Russel sat down and Noodle put some food on his plate, giving Murdoc a meaningful look.  
The three of them sat down at the table and stared at their plates in silence while Russel munched on the food.

''So,'' he said in between bites, ''What 's been going on while I was gone?''

The three people shared a look which Russel didn't notice, luckily.

''2D and I are in love,'' Hannibal said nonchalantly, making the three bandmates look up at him. Some in disgust, some in anger, some in confusion.

''Er-, pardon?'' Russel said, ''Well, uh, congrats, mate.''

''Thank you, we're getting married pretty soo-''

In a blink of an eye, Hannibal was on the floor, with Murdoc on top of him. Murdoc punched his cheek and grabbed his neck, getting dangerously close.

''You are not getting married to him.''

''Pretty sure I am, _bro_,'' Hannibal growled and pushed Murdoc off, ''Hah, as if you have a say in it. Nothing will stop us, especially not you. Why are you trying to sabotage our marriage, anyways? Are you jealous?''

Murdoc inhaled deeply, his hands clenching into fists.

''What? A-a wedding?'' Russel frowned.

Murdoc stood up and turned toward Russel, ''He asked 2D to marry him, but 2D ran off... Hannibal has been trying to ruin all of our lives, while pretending to be the kind of a lovely bloke that takes the neighbour kids for ballet practice.''

Russel gulped, ''I see. I actually get it now, all of it... The way you guys behaved, I always just shrugged it off...'' he paused for a moment before standing up abruptly, making Hannibal cringe.

''Why the fuck are you doing this?''

Hannibal just stared at him blankly, even the usual evil smirk gone from his face.

He then pulled up a chair and gestured to Murdoc, ''Go on, sit,'' he said.

Murdoc stared at him with a frown, and kept looking at him as he sat down carefully.

Hannibal cleared his throat and looked at Murdoc, rocking on his heels, ''So Mudsie, I think you remember who taught you how to play bass in the first place, eh?''

Murdoc lowered his gaze to the floor, looking a bit embarrassed even, while Noodle and Russel looked at the brothers in confusion.

Hannibal chuckled, ''I haven't even started, and you're already getting what this is about! Marvelous. Yes, and you never thanked me for teaching you. Bass or guitar, for that matter. Now, you were not the only one who was trying to become successful in the world of music, I tried to make it with more than fifty bands, and you know it. And so, one time you get lucky, you find little Stu, and you just know that this time it will work, everyone knows it. Everyone loves you. But there is something missing, since you can't play bass and guitar at the same time. And one night you come to me to talk about your great fucking band, and how you got that whore to play guitar. A truly wonderful guitarist, Murdoc, really, you couldn't have done better,'' there Hannibal paused, walking up and down the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

Murdoc gulped, never looking up at him.

''And so,'' Hannibal continued, ''I say_: 'Well, Muds, you know she's rubbish, and well... I play guitar too.'_,'' he stood right in front of Murdoc, looking down at him.  
''And do you remember what you said, you piece of shit?'' as he talked, the bandmates could have sworn they saw tears in his eyes.

'_'I know,_'' Murdoc said quietly but sternly, ''I said that I know.''

''He knows, everybody! Wow,'' Hannibal leaned down and looked into his eyes, ''Did you really know that the man who taught you how to play guitar also played guitar? Did it never come into that idiotic mind of yours that maybe the man who had tried with so many bands before would also like at least a bit of the fame?''

Hannibal looked at him one last time, tears now properly streaming down his face, before he walked off into the bedroom and shut the door.

_''Oh, I'm the happiest Christmas tree  
Christmas day, wait and see  
I'll be laughing happily  
With a hoo-hoo-hoo-hee-hee''_

* * *

**I know you want to hug Han, but also kill him. I love that you do :3**  
**thanks for reading, leave some feedback for us to continue 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**HANNIBAL ACCEPTS ALL OF YOUR HUGS  
and in his vocabulary no means yes,and yes means harder,sooo~**

l**ol,thanks for the reviews,hope you enjoy this one although ladyxa wrote it so I don't have to hope you will enjoy it,I know you will**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?"

Russel broke the uncomfortable silence with that astonished question. Murdoc didn't reply, he just stared at the door Hannibal had just left through.

"Guys.. Was Hannibal _crying_?" the drummer tried again.

"Quiet, Russel," Noodle murmured, staring at Murdoc.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

The bassist glanced up at her and nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah."

She sat down opposite him.

"Murdoc, even if this is true, it absolutely does not excuse anything Hannibal's done. None of this is your fault. It doesn't excuse Hannibal violating 2D. It does not excuse the beatings he's given. It does not excuse how horrible and cruel he's been. Those were his own decisions, and what happened all those years ago is never a good enough reason for him to be doing those things," she said sternly.

The bassist stared blankly at his hands. "I don't get it, Noods. He's an awful person and he's done awful things, things I'll never forgive him for. Why the fuck do I feel so bad then?"

Before Noodle had the chance to answer, the door got thrown open.

"Noodle. Get in here," Hannibal snarled.

Everyone just looked at the older man.

"_Now_!"

Noodle jumped, standing up. She glanced fearfully at Murdoc and Russel. Hannibal growled, his impatience getting the best of him as he lunged forward and pulled her roughly towards him.

The two men jumped up, ready to pound Hannibal's brains out. They froze as Hannibal pulled something shiny out of his pocket, putting it to Noodle's neck.

"One step closer, either of you, and I'll slit her throat," he hissed, pressing the blade deeper.

Russel and Murdoc glanced at each other in desperation.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Noodle reassured them, although her pale face was telling them something different.

"What the fuck are you going to do with her?" Murdoc snarled.

"If you lay one finger on her I swear I'll fucking kill you," Russel growled, cracking his knuckles.

Hannibal pushed her into the room before turning around.

"You're going to feel the pain I did. I'm going to kill you even more. You're going to pay for everything," he whispered, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Russel and Murdoc immediately rushed towards it, thumping on it and trying to pull it open, but it was no use.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Murdoc yelled, banging on the door with his fists.

"IF YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL IN ANY WAY, YOUR BRAINS WILL BE SPLATTERED OVER THE SIDEWALK!" Russel shouted.

But there was no point. They kept screaming and yelling threats without getting any reaction whatsoever. It was suspiciously quiet inside the room. It only made them worry more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Where the fuck was he? The singer looked around, panicking. He had wandered around aimlessly for hours, and had then fallen asleep somewhere after almost being hit by a car. The problem now though was that he had no fucking idea where he had ended up. It wasn't a good idea to go wandering around at night in a foreign country, especially when your sense of direction is worse than a rock. He didn't have his phone with him. There were no people to ask for directions. The only thing he knew was that he was in a small park, sitting on a bench and shivering because of the cold.

He should probably leave the park and try and find people. One part of him didn't want to, though. Going back meant seeing Hannibal again. And Murdoc. He was completely terrified of Hannibal, and he knew Murdoc hated his guts, so he wasn't particularly keen on seeing either of them. But he did really want to see Noodle, though. He wanted to make sure she was okay, he wanted her to know he was okay.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wasn't really sure if he would get the chance to do that again.

Poor Noodle. She didn't deserve any of this. She was just a lovely, innocent, sweet little girl, and because of him she got tangled up into this mess. He wanted to apologise.

And he wanted to speak to Russel again. He missed him. The poor bloke had no idea what the hell was even going on. It wasn't fair. None of this was.

_Maybe I shouldn't go back. Maybe it's better for everyone if I just stay away. Murdoc doesn't ever want to see me anyway. Hannibal's just going to kill me. I'm sure Noodle doesn't want to see me either after all of this. Maybe I'll just fly back to England, have a few words with Russel, and just pack my bags and leave.._

He lit a cigarette as the depressing thoughts filled his mind. But how would he get back? He had no money on him. The tickets were at home. What the fuck was he going to do? No, that was it. He had to go back and confront his fears. Not for himself, but for Noodle. He had to show his face to her at least once more. He wanted to see that gorgeous, adorable grin of hers.

He wanted to see Murdoc again. He needed to see him, needed to be near him. He was past caring about what would happen to him. The worst thing that could occur was Hannibal actually killing him. And to be honest, he felt like that would be better for everyone.

With a deep breath, he stood up and started making his way out of the park.

* * *

**I wonder whet's going to happen next  
_oh wait_  
no I don't,I'm writing the next one  
tee hee**

**(Seriously thanks for putting up with my shit I wouldn't have the strenght to do it omg you guys rock)**

**Thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed,please leave reviews and we shall continue. 3**

_Also also, if anyone knows;_ I was wondering how you can put characters there in the fanfiction filters or whatever they're called  
Like, I was thinking of writing a Misfits (it's this awesome show,youtube it if you're interested) fic,and the original character crew have been completely replaced with a new crew in season 3 and 4 (SPOILERS LOL) and on fanfiction you can only choose the old characters  
but it's not just the Misfits fandom  
we could put Hannibal here  
if people wrote fics about him,omg I would love you if you did that  
but you can't choose him as one of the main charactes that shows up below the summary  
yknow  
thanks for your attention,would appreciate help x


	31. Chapter 31

**ohi it's been a long time**  
**merry christmas or whatever you celebrate, and have a jolly new year!**  
**also thanks for the reviews and enjoooy :)**_  
_

* * *

__

PEW PEW  
  
Alright, it did not sound like that at all. When fired, guns sound terrifying.  
More of a _BANG BANG_, perhaps?  
No, it's still not quite right. I guess I just can't find the sound that's scary enough…

''Noodle! NOODLE!'' the two men yelled, banging at the door until it finally caved in and fell out of its hinges.

They rushed into the room, almost tripping over their own feet.

''Thank God...'' the large drummer said, giving a sigh of relief as he hugged the pale girl and picked her up.

They fell silent as they watched the bassist move as if in slow motion. He stumbled forward, running a shaking hand through his hair.

/

_This country is complicated.  
Firstly, everything is in gibberish.  
And the people are too nice, I mean, no one even laughed at the people who missed the bus. And they didn't even scold me when I was the only one laughing.  
And the bus driver! Idiot let me in without a ticket, shrugged it off and said it was okay to ride a couple of blocks.  
Okay, maybe they're not such idiots. It is nice here._

Ooh! That's my house!

''Stop the bus!''

_Everyone turns to look at me_.

The bus did stop, surprisingly. 2D fixed his beanie (and they didn't even insult him for wearing a beanie!) and cleared his throat.

''Uh, could you maybe… Possibly… Let me out here?''

The bus driver gave him a warm smile, a smile that you would give to an unreasonable five year old kid, and said; ''Of course, sir. But could you wait until we get to the bus stop? It's only 20 feet away from here. If it is a probl-''

''No, no! I can wait.'' He smiled goofily and sat back down into his seat. The bus driver nodded with a smile and continued driving. _  
_  
Even the pregnant woman that stood beside 2D while he was sitting down wasn't mad at him.

/

He exited the bus and started making his way toward the house agonizingly slow, kicking the snow and ice on his way. He swung his leg too hard, slipped on some ice and fell right onto his bony bum.  
He looked around, thankfully no one was watching. He got up, dusted himself off, fixed his beanie and continued walking, being a bit more careful this time.

He pushed the doorknob meekly, peeking in to see… Well, nothing. No one was there, and the sight of it made him wonder if they were even in the house. He entered the house and took his beanie off, and while taking his shoes off he heard a sob.. A sob? Sure sounded like it.  
Then, another one, and it seemed to be coming from no one other that Murdoc.  
More sobbing, followed with whispering 'I'm sorry' even though no one sounded particularly sorry.

2D walked into the room slowly, afraid of what he was going to find.

As soon as he saw the broken Murdoc sitting on the bed and crying, he averted his eyes, only to find himself staring at something even worse.  
He fell onto the floor and looked at the green skinned man before hugging him. He leaned his head against the raven haired man's chest, but instead the sound of his heart beating he heard nothing.  
2D clutched him harder, tears slowly beginning to stream down his face.  
His body was cold, stiff and lifeless.

That tends to happen when you jam a knife into your temporal lobe.

* * *

**Kinda short but eventful. XD leave reviews so we can continue and finish this story :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Oh u silleh people, Murdoc isn't the one that died. XD  
hahah maybe you should just read it below, hope you enjoy.  
thanks for the reviews, also ladyxa wrote this one_**

* * *

"What... what happened?" Russel asked quietly, his voice sounding foreign amongst 2D's soft sobs.

Murdoc was still sitting on the bed, silent tears running down his cheeks, his eyes vacant.

Noodle sat down on a chair, her trembling legs finally giving in. "I.. I'm not sure. He stroked my cheek and said: 'You and I are going to give them a little fright.' He then pulled out a gun and just shot at the window twice."

She drew a shaky breath. "He started.. touching me and.. I just.. I reached for the nearest thing.. he had put the knife on the bed.. and.."

She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. The girl buried her face in her hands.

"I did the first thing I could to protect myself.. he was going to.. I never meant.."

"It's okay, Noodle. No one blames you," the drummer said quietly, stroking her back. He gently pulled her up from her seat. "Let's go and get you some nice, hot tea."

He lead her out of the room, shutting the door behind them quietly.

2D slowly raised his head from Hannibal's chest, staring at his face. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"Stuart, come on. Let him go," Murdoc croaked, his voice shaking slightly.

2D shook his head, clenching the man tighter.

"2D, come on," the bassist said, his voice growing more desperate.

Still 2D wouldn't budge. Murdoc cringed and pulled the singer up by his forearms, turning him away from the body. They both stared at each other's tear-covered faces. They weren't making a sound now. Then Murdoc pulled 2D into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and clutching him close. The singer wrapped his arms around Murdoc's waist, burying his face in his hair.

"We're both fucking idiots," Murdoc said hoarsely, still clutching 2D. "Being this broken about the death of a horrible person."

2D nodded in agreement, not being able to speak. They both sat down on the bed, still holding each other tightly.

"We should get away from here," the bassist then whispered, but neither of them budged.

Eventually 2D took a huge, shuddering breath, standing up and wiping the tears away with his sleeves. His face was red and wet, raw from the salty water. He held a shaking hand out to Murdoc, who stared at it for a long time, then accepted it and pulled himself up.

"Let's take a walk," the older man muttered, putting his hand around the singer's shoulders and leading him out.

They passed Noodle and Russel wordlessly. Russel looked at them questioningly while Noodle just stared blankly into her mug of tea. Murdoc gave the drummer a curt nod, then led 2D out of the front door.

It was still snowing, and Murdoc pulled 2D closer, keeping them warm. They had been walking for about half an hour without uttering a word. Until 2D finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Murdoc glanced at him, the words echoing dully through his skull. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. All of this is my fault. If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut-"

"No. _No_."

The bassist moved in front of 2D, gripping his shoulders and nearing his face inches away.

"Shut the fuck up right now. Shut up before I fucking punch you." Murdoc's voice was cracking, and his nails dug into the singer's skin, a look of immense pain on his face.

"He had no fucking right to hurt you in any way. You never _ever _deserved to be treated that way. He broke you, he.." Murdoc inhaled shakily, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"He shattered you. I was supposed to fix you, but I didn't. Nothing is your fault, nothing. He was evil and manipulative and deceitful and disgusting and vulgar. But I loved him, because he was my brother, and because I can't not fucking love him. And you loved him, because he made you feel loved. Which I should have been doing. Stuart, don't you ever fucking tell me any of this was your fault because I swear I am on the brink of-" he stopped abruptly.

Tears were now streaming over 2D's cheeks again. "Of what?" he asked thickly, his voice hoarse.

Murdoc leaned his head on 2D's shoulder. "Of killing myself. For ever making you feel like you were the one to blame. For not helping you when you so much needed it. For making you feel like you were nothing to me when.. when you're everything. You've everything, 2D. I love you. We'll get through this together. It's going to be horrible and painful and strange and hard, but we'll get through it. Please. We will."

The last words were a desperate, quiet plea, and 2D's arms tightened around Murdoc's neck. They were both shivering because of the cold and sadness and pain.

"I love you too," he breathed.

Murdoc raised his head and leaned in for a short, gentle kiss. They were going to be all right.

* * *

**Leave reviews if you want us to continue, thanks for reading :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**thank you for the reviews lovelies 3**  
**you guys are just ****_unf  
_****and sorry it took me so long to write this, but that's why i made it a bit longer C:**  
**hope you like it!**

* * *

''Should we say something?'' Russel asked, standing in front of the makeshift grave in the backyard.

''Poets usually read their poems… When there's no loved ones around for the funeral,'' Noodle said quietly, staring down at her feet. She hesitated a bit, considering 2D and Murdoc might have been those _loved ones_, but neither of them reacted to the words. Although that might have been due to the fact that they were lost in their own thoughts, barely present in the real world.  
Noodle was not as affected by the recent events as the boys thought she'd be; she was a trained killing machine after all and had gotten through even worse.

''Maybe… We could read one of our songs?'' 2D suggested, suddenly snapping out of his daydream.

''Yeah, alright… Which one?'' Russel asked. As they spoke, they all stared down at the wooden cross stuck in mud which held the name of the deceased. It was better if they buried him this way, on their own. This did make it seem more like a crime, but they couldn't report it to the coroner, who would probably call the police, and that would make a right mess. How could they explain all the things that had been happening for the past month/two without bursting into tears, or even laughter? They had gotten through do much shit, Murdoc would sometimes laugh at the thought of it.

''I think we could read El Manana, he liked that one,'' 2D made yet another suggestion.

''Seems like a good song to say your final goodbye to…'' Noodle said absently.

''We all know it by heart… Anyone wanna say it?'' Russel asked, looking up at Murdoc. 2D noticed this and stepped up, ''I'll sing it,'' he said, giving a faint smile. He stepped right in front of the grave, while the others stood by the sides.

He sang it quietly, his voice sad, tired, a tad raspy, and quivering.

The snow around them was slowly melting, although the Sun was nowhere to be seen.

_'Lord I'll find,  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine'_

Murdoc couldn't take it anymore. He bowed his head and turned around, walking away and into the house.  
The others noticed and 2D stopped singing to cast a gaze at him, but then cleared his throat and turned back to the grave to continue.  
When the song was over, they stood there in silence for a few moments before heading into the house. Noodle was making tea while Russel was loading all their luggage into the car he recently decided to buy from the rent company. Yes, it was an awkward phone conversation, but I suppose fame has its perks; why of course it does- he managed to get the car even though they said they do not sell cars.  
Murdoc was sitting in the door-less bedroom, on the cold bed, elbows against knees, face in hands, cheeks dampened by the tears. At this point, he didn't even care if anyone heard. They all heard, he knew it. He could stop the sobbing, toughen up, but he didn't want to. For the first time in ten years, he was letting his emotions show. And it seemed that was just the thing that fucked everything up.  
But why care now, when everything was screwed, when his brother was dead?  
Hannibal was the worst man he knew, but in a way, he was also one of the best. Now that he was dead, Murdoc could only remember the good stuff. The moments they'd get along-even though those moments were rare-when they did occur, it was the best time of his young life. He didn't have much going for him when he was growing up. He had Satan, and Hannibal.

The bandmates bowed their head as they heard the sobs, even several rooms away. 2D walked toward the bedroom- but didn't enter- he knew how Murdoc could get when people saw him cry. And even though both of them were more relaxed and free around each other lately, he was still quite unsure. So he sat by the door, leaning against the wall as tears started streaming down his own face. He listened to Murdoc a bit before the sobbing stopped and he deduced Murdoc had fallen asleep.

Noodle and Russel sat in the living room, drinking tea and opening the Christmas presents. 2D couldn't help but smile as he heard them laugh happily.  
Hannibal's gift was still unwrapped, standing in the hallway beside the bathroom door where Russel first left it when he first came to the house.  
2D walked into the room and pressed a quick kiss on Murdoc's forehead, covered him with a blanket, and left for the kitchen where he spent the rest of the night sipping the cold tea.

/

Murdoc rubbed his eyes and glanced at the window . It was dark out, the streetlights only making the pouring rain visible. He got up wearily and walked out of the room. The house was silent, the only audible thing the rain. He made his way down the hall, toward the bathroom where he abruptly stopped. He stared at the package wrapped up in Christmas-themed wrapping paper tied with a huge green bow. The bow had a piece of paper stuck to it, a piece of paper which read _''Merry Christmas, Hannibal!''_  
He picked it up and tore the wrapping paper up, throwing it away to be left with only Hannibal's present in his hand.  
A big, red, woolen jumper with the letter 'H' in the middle. He put it under his arm and walked into the bathroom.

/

''M-Muds…'' 2d said quietly. It was early morning, around dawn, and the band mates were getting ready to head back home.  
Murdoc sat up, the jumper he was wearing tucked into his pants awkwardly because of the way he lay sleeping.  
2D smiled at the sight of Murdoc in the jumper, or perhaps, he just smiled at Murdoc's sleepy self.

''Face ache,'' Murdoc began, making 2D's smile widen, ''What the bleedin' Hell's going on?''

''Nothin'… Just,'' he scooted closer to Murdoc, ''We're heading back to Kong in about an hour.''

/

After the humble cleaning-out-the-fridge breakfast, they got into the car. Russel driving, 2D sitting next to him in the front and Murdoc with the sleeping Noodle in the back.

Most of the time they just sat without speaking, listening to the radio.  
When she woke up, Noodle begged Russel to take the ferry because she wanted to be out in the salty sea air.  
When they boarded the ferry, she spent most of the time sitting on the top deck while Russel was walking around the decks, sipping coffee and conversing.

The lovebirds stayed in the car.  
As soon as Russel and Noodle were out of sight, 2D climbed into the back seat and sat right next to Murdoc. The latter looked up at him and grinned, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

''What are we going to do?'' 2D asked, his eyes darting from Murdoc's eyes to his lips.

''There's only one thing I can think of doing right now…'' Murdoc smirked and traced kissed down 2D's neck.  
2D leaned toward him and cocked his head to the side, giggling, ''I don't mean that… And someone might see us; we shouldn't…''

''The fact that we shouldn't just makes it more fun,'' Murdoc said huskily.

''Muds-''

''Stu,'' Murdoc stopped kissing him to look up at him, ''Please… I just… I need to touch you… I need you.''

2D gulped and nodded before putting his hands on Murdoc's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. Murdoc pressed into it and put his hands around 2D's waist. Pulling him closer, the kiss deepening and the temperature rising with each passing moment. 2D took Murdoc's hands and guided them under his shirt. Murdoc smiled into the kiss and trailed his hands over2D's chest before breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off, and then pull his-or rather, Hannibal's- jumper off. 2D sat up straighter and lifted his hips a bit to pull his pants down.

''Getting frisky?'' Murdoc mumbled, kissing 2D's bare chest.  
2D giggled, ''Look who's sayin'…'' he looked down at the growing bulge in Murdoc's pants.

''Oh fuck off,'' Murdoc muttered with a smile and pulled 2D into his lap roughly, making the latter giggle.  
As the kisses got more intense, they got more eager, the tension rising up as their clothed groins grinded against each other.  
As much as they enjoyed the friction, it annoyed them too. Soon, 2D's hands were working on the fastings on Murdoc's pants, the latter watching him adoringly.

''Shite, it's finally getting' to my head,'' he said quietly, putting a lock of hair behind 2D's ear.

''What is?'' 2D looked up for a brief moment before looking back down, struggling with the zipper.

''I get to fuck you. 2D. My 2D…'' he grinned.

2D smiled bashfully and pecked him as he pulled the zipper down, ''Well then get on with it already …'' he smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

Murdoc pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles while 2D took his own undies off and threw them aside. They inched closer, their hardened members rubbing together, making 2D gasp and Murdoc smirk.

''We don't have-um-yeah,'' 2D mumbled.

''Yeah… I… Will you be alright?'' Murdoc asked.

''Oh yeah, yeah… Like I told you the first time, I'm used to it,'' he smiled.

Murdoc kissed him and grabbed his bum with one hand while slowly pumping himself with the other. He pressed the tip to 2D's entrance and 2D eased down slowly. Murdoc held 2D by the waist and 2D wrapped his arms around the older's neck. As Murdoc thrust up at him, he grunted in pleasure and had to grab the seat and hold onto it, clutching it so hard his knuckles turned white. He moved with Murdoc, riding him so he could feel him as deep inside as possible. When Murdoc's tip brushed against his prostate, he buried his face into the crook of Murdoc's neck. Murdoc's thrusts became faster and more rough, making them both murmur each other's names in pleasure. 2D pressed his body closer to Murdoc's, their chests pressed together as close as possible.

''Muds… I'm going to…'' 2D gasped and opened his eyes for a second, and looked through the back window, ''OH FUCK!'' he yelled out.

''Wha-'' Murdoc stopped abruptly, ''Did I hurt you? Stu, are you alright?''

2D started moving again, ''No, but it's nice to see you worried… Don't stop…'' Murdoc moved with him, making 2D forget about their slight problem.

''Oh wait,'' 2D mumbled, his eyes closing in pleasure. He couldn't really concentrate on anything but the sex god below him, but somehow he managed to collect a few words and utter them, ''I saw…'' he trailed of with a moan.

''What- What did you- ah –see?'' Murdoc grunted, unable to stop thrusting.

''I saw Russ through the back window,'' 2D said, panting slightly.

''You what?'' Murdoc froze and turned around as much as he could, ''Oh bloody Hell, there he is!''

Russel was about fifty cars away and they could only see the top of his head, but he was slowly and surely making his way toward the car.

Murdoc looked into 2D's eyes and started moving again, ''Love, I need you to cum for me.''

2D blushed furiously, ''Muds… We should get-ah- dressed… We'll get caught…''

''We'll be-ah- fine, beautiful,'' he reassured him.

After the compliment, it didn't take 2D a long time to finish.  
He captured Murdoc's lips in a passionate, but somewhat sloppy kiss- since the pleasure that sent them both over the edge made them lose control over their bodies for a few blissful moments.

2D shuddered and kissed Murdoc one last time before climbing off and slumping down next to him.

''Fuck,'' 2D muttered breathlessly.

''Fuck indeed,'' Murdoc smiled, lazily looking around for his pack of cigarettes.

''Muds?''

''Yeah?''

''You know I love you,'' 2D said, snuggling into his arm.

''I know. I still love hearing you say it, though,'' Murdoc smirked.

''I love you,'' 2D said, making Murdoc chuckle.

''I love you,'' 2D repeated.

''I lo-'' Murdoc cut him off by pressing a kiss on his lips.

''Enough,'' Murdoc said and grabbed a shirt from the floor.

''I love you,'' 2D said teasingly, making Murdoc chuck the shirt at him.

''Get dressed, they'll be here soon,'' he said as he pulled his boxers up.

''Alright,'' 2D put the shirt on and quickly muttered ''I love you,'' laughing at the annoyed Murdoc.

Murdoc took a deep breath, ''This is why I hit you.''

* * *

**2D you annoying little prick you**

**thank you for reading, prease reave reviews if you wish to read moar 3**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't know what to say, really XD maybe I should quote ladyxa; _tHE END HOLYS HTI_**

**haha yeah, thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The band stood in front of their outside door. Bags in hands, Russel holding the keys. For some reason they were all hesitating. They glanced at each other, Murdoc giving Russel a small nod. The drummer then proceeded to slide the keys into the lock and slowly push the door open. One by one they stepped inside, dropping their bags in the hallway.

2D voiced everyone's thoughts.

"This is weird."

Murdoc glanced up at him when his voice trembled, and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It is," he agreed.

They were all quiet as the dark house seemed eerily silent and big. Noodle took a deep breath.

"Right, who's up for some pizza? I'm starving."

The rest of the band nodded gratefully, and they followed the girl into the living room. As Noodle went for the phone, Murdoc headed straight to the fridge, grabbing some cans of beer which were always stocked in there. He chucked Russel one, then sitting down on the couch next to 2D, handing him one also. He wrapped an arm around 2D's shoulders, stretching his legs and resting his feet on the table.

The forced sense of normality was heavy in the air. Everyone tried to not think or talk about what had happened. Especially for Murdoc. He had lost his brother, after all. And Russel shuddered to think of what had been happening to 2D for the past weeks. No one really knew how to begin, and no one really wanted to. In the end, when they were eating their pizza's in silence, Noodle decided to speak up.

"We should go back, you know."

The rest of the band looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Russel said with a frown.

"We should go back. Every year. On the date that he died," Noodle continued quietly.

"To his grave?" 2D asked.

"Yes. Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah. We should," the drummed nodded.

2D gave a nod as well, then glanced at Murdoc.

"Muds?"

The latter didn't say anything for a while, he just stared ahead of him. He then turned his head to 2D and smiled.

"Yeah. It's a good idea."

"That doesn't mean we have to keep thinking about it," the guitarist went on. "It's happened. Everything was horrible. Nightmarish. But it's in the past. We shouldn't dwell on it. It'll only rot us from the inside."

"Noodle's right," Murdoc suddenly said, to everyone's surprise. "This isn't healthy. It's our first fucking day back and we can't stop being miserable. We should stop being a bunch of pussies."

His hand slowly found 2D's as he spoke, giving it a squeeze as he finished speaking. Russel was nodding, but the singer was staring dully at his feet, not reacting. The bassist glanced up at the other two, and they nodded and left. Murdoc turned around so he was facing 2D and touched his cheek.

"Stuart, I need you to be strong, okay? We're all here for you. We love you. I love you. I need you to smile that lovely smile of yours and get through this. Can you do that for me, love?" he asked gently, stroking along his cheekbone.

2D gave him a small smile, looking up at him. He took a deep breath, then nodded. "I'll try."

"Good. Come here," the bassist murmured, pulling him closer.

They wrapped their arms around each other for a long while, closing their eyes and allowing themselves to be vulnerable.

"Let's just be glad this is all over," Murdoc then breathed, stroking his back.

After some time, 2D leaned up and planted a kiss on Murdoc's lips, right before Noodle and Russel came back in. Noodle noted their distinctly brighter faces, and flashed them a smile. She sat down on 2D's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys," Russel suddenly said.

The rest glanced up at him.

"You know what we haven't done for way too long?"

"What?" Noodle asked curiously.

The drummer flashed them a grin. "Our job."

Everyone's face lit up at the thought of playing again, and they all practically jumped up, 2D almost launching Noodle across the room.

"Bloody brilliant sack of lard," Murdoc grinned at him, and Russel punched him playfully on the shoulder as they went to the recording studio.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They tried not to think too much about everything that had happened. Thinking lead to memories, which lead to misery and nightmares. They didn't tell another soul. Whenever one of the band members was feeling particularly sad, the others would always be there to comfort them and help them in whatever way was needed.

They did go back every year, though. Noodle would bring flowers, and the band would have chosen a song or poem to read out that year. Sometimes stuff they had written, sometimes stuff they had found.

They were happy again. Hannibal was a huge chapter in their book. A chapter they had read, and would only return to to read small snippets, but never a lot, and never for long. He was part of their past, and they would never forget him. But they had moved on, and all was good.

* * *

**wooo it's over! i'm kind of happy but also sad because ladyxa is such an amazing writer and friend and just person in general**  
**but i feel..complete,in a way. i'm glad that we made it to the end c:**  
**with 320 reviews and more than 20k views at the moment, i think i can proudly say this story was a success :D**  
**thank you all for reading, but mostly i want to thank the reviewers; _Get. Down. Mindlezzly, thatGIRL132, doodlekiss, Deta Asserve-Weaver Of Dreams, bubbles, Mordeshawn, Mrs. Niccals666, Tache Noir, Coconutlove47, Mrhjklmdg, PhoenixGirl369, Deta, Chidori99, Shada54546, Zakulpucka, Zekkie, Wellensittich, Jayson, Murdocx2D4ever, Peanut Butter, Little Pumpkin, everyboulevard, Ashlemudz, Heather, Murdoc, Mentalcase50 , Melopsittacus, Allison, elderwolves, Megan, STrwBRYGASHESxxx, candygirl54, Bob Saget, morethanjustausername, Joseph Levitt, Allison-Da-Princess, Dottie, LightShadowsh, 2-D fan, trainwreckdream, GorillazObsessor, RetardedHorse, OlixWolf, Jamie Sharon, cooliochick5, Noodle12, moi_ and all the _Guest_ people :)**

**Thaaank you loads because the reviews are what kept us going the most, 's nice to know how people feel about it..this c:**  
**Special thanks to those who stuck with us til the end, stay awesome! :D**


End file.
